Just a Little Piece of Joy
by sue2008
Summary: Part two of story Joy Within. We had two happy couples at the end of the first story, what life prepared for them? Sam/Jules, Spike/Joy....and their pursuit of happiness. NOW COMPLETE
1. Not alone

**Just a Little Piece of Joy**

**Disclaimer: Flashpoint and all its characters don't belong to me.**

**A/N Hi, my second try on Flashpoint fiction. I'm continuing with the story about Joy, so you should probably read Joy Within first, because you would be a little lost.**

**Lou is still alive in this story, I haven't figure out Lea yet, so I can't put her in this story.**

**It takes place couple of months after my first story.**

Joycelyn sat on the floor in the bathroom, she stared at the locked doors like she expected shiny spot 'JOKE' to appear on them. When nothing happened she looked back on the stick. The blue** '+'** was still there. She was pregnant.

How the hell could this happen???? OK, she knew the 'HOW' but the why was huge mystery. She should know better and take special precaution. She knew she was sick while drinking and she knew that throwing up after taking birth control pill wasn't the best idea. BUT WHY??? Why her. They were such happy couple with Spike and this will just complicate everything.

Carefully hiding the stick and every part of the pregnancy test she got out of the bathroom. She knew she would have to tell Spike, but now she needed friend. She pushed 3 on her speed dial.

Jules waited outside 'Guys' changing room. Since she was officially dating Sam, he didn't appreciate her spying on other guys. And of course her new team members didn't appreciate her in their locker room neither. Her new team members.... She just survived long night shift. She wanted nothing more than lost herself in Sam's embrace and forget about everything. She was exhausted and new guys wouldn't make her job any easier. They respected her in some way but her being new, being girl and being in charge, it was too much for them to digest. She had to push them hard, but she had to push herself even harder.

Finally Sam came out of the locker room and kissed Jules welcome and goodbye as well. His shift was just about to start.

"You look like hell" he welcomed her.

"Thanks, every girl wishes to hear that" she mumbled into his chest. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"Wanna talk about it??" he offered.

"Not here" her new team members were just getting out and she definitely didn't want them to see her like that with Sam. He looked worriedly at her but she was saved but her phone.

She checked the number.

"It's your sister, I'll rather pick it up. Bye and good shift" she wished and friendly waved to Spike who she just passed on the corridor. She would gladly pull one more shift if it meant going back to Team One.

When she was out of hear she finally picked up the phone.

"Morning, Joy, you are up quite early" Jules knew that her friend liked sleep longer while she can and today was her day off.

"Jules, I'm pregnant" she let that out just like that, with no warning. Jules froze on the spot. She turned back and watched Spike seating down next to Lou in the conference room. They were all smiling and she was sure Spike was the one to make stupid jokes.

"You are what??" it was so weird, to imagine Spike as a father.

"I've so screwed up" Joy was crying, it was still from the shock, but she was also scared of everyone reaction.

"Hey, Joy, it usually takes two people to get to situation like this, so you should deal with it like a couple as well"

"But I'm the one on the pills...what will I tell him??"

Jules wanted nothing more than go home, have a hot shower and then sleep through the whole day. She had another night shift in front of her. But her friend needed her.

"Joy, hang in there, I'm just on my way out. I'll stop at your place and we can talk in person. It is going to be OK" she assured.

"Thanks"

.oOo.

In half an hour Jules parked in front of Sam's old place. When he moved in with Jules he left this place for his sister and Spike. Jules smiled at all memories linked to this place, but now there was another pressuring issue in her head right now.

Joy welcomed her friend with coffee and breakfast.

"I'm so sorry, I know you are on night shifts, but..."

"Don't even mention it, this is what friends are for" Jules interrupted Joy's apology. When she saw her she knew she did the right thing. She had never seen her like this. Joy was always a happy person. When something upset her, she'd get angry, mad, restless, but never sad and scared. Jules didn't fully understand why she was so scared.

"I know I'm acting out, but I don't know how will Spike react. We are not together for long, just five months, and now this...He will think I'm irresponsible......that I'm not worth it"

"Whatever he thinks, I'm sure if he decides you are....you both are not worth it then he is such a pathetic looser I won't be able to call him friend any longer."

"You really think that??" Joy was slowly getting calmer. Sharing her fears with someone made them less real and she was starting to look at this whole matter in more rational way.

"It's not like you did it on purpose" Jules guessed. "It happened and you are both adults, you can deal with that"

On Joy's face slowly appeared dreamy smile "Can you imagine the little one, it will play with explosives before even going to kindergarten."

Jules smiled at that idea but Joy change her expression to more realistic one.

"And if Spike won't decide to go with it....it's not like I can't take care of my child alone..." From that moment Jules knew that whatever will happened, Joy will always be there for this little one, that she will do anything to make this child the happiest one in the world. She hugged her.

"It's not like you would be alone".

**So, it is just a beginning, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure where the story will take me. Just read and we will see :-)**

**There will be Sam/Jules and Spike/Joy all the way, but of course the whole team as well.**


	2. The dreams and the reality

**Disclaimer: Not mine....pity....**

**Thanks for all you reviews, here goes another chapter...I've started messing up with our heroes lives;)**

**Enjoy.**

Jules spent the whole morning with Joy. They managed to talk about everything from names to colleges the kid should go to. They had so much fun but managed to decide about serious matter as well. Jules promised she would accompany Joy at the doctor's appointment on the next week and if everything should be OK, then Joy will tell Spike.

It was long after lunch when Jules finally got home. Not bothering with shower or with anything else she collapsed into bed, barely getting her shoes off. It felt like she just closed her eyes when Sam arrived from work. He woke her up with a kiss.

"Hey, sleepy-head, did you sleep through whole day??" She had to wink few times till she managed to recognize who was talking to her.

"Hey, Sam" she gave him sleepy smile "I've just fallen asleep"

"Too bad for you, you have shift in...." he checked his watch "in two hours"

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it "Go away" she protested. But everything turn at her when the alarm clock went out. When she was getting up she used such a words Sam turned at her surprised.

"Wow, what were you doing the whole day?"

"You don't wanna know" she assured with the most innocent smile she managed.

"Care for some dinner" he offered seemingly ignoring her last comment "well, breakfast for you, I guess" he whispered with mischief written all over his face.

"I hate you" she assured.

"I know, I love you too" he agreed. She pushed him little bit for that, but allowed him to take her into his arms and kissed her. Things would probably go south but they were interrupted by door bell.

"Arrrgggghhhhh" Sam protested "the take out is here" he took the liberty to order chinese while Jules was still sleeping. Now he was considering ignoring the delivery guy completely, but Jules got out of his reach.

"Did I heard right?? The food is here??" and she rushed for the doors.

.oOo.

After spending some time with Sam Jules felt better and even the upcoming shift didn't scare her like it did just hour ago. Being afraid to go to work was a new experience for her. She was never scared before, even when she was the first woman ever to be allowed in the SRU Team. It was all just opportunity for her, just a way to prove herself with nothing to loose.

Now it was all different. She had earned some reputation during the time she worked for SRU and she was afraid she won't be able to meet the expectation.

Her new team was good, she knew it. The first week on her new post she put the five guys she was suppose to lead through series of test that were able to reveal their abilities. Team Two had been together for some time now and they were use to work together, they knew each other's moves and she knew how important it was.

They would treat every outsider with some degree of distrust, but her being woman make it definitely worse. The worst enemy of all was Nick Brown, bright guy with military background. Everyone expected him to take the Team Leader place for retiring Evan Casswel. It was shock when Jules was transferred to this position, especially when she had half a year less experience then Nick. The deciding factor was that Jules didn't have any reprimands on her record. Nick had a history of some disrespect for the rules and it cost him promotion.

Now he was getting his frustration back at Jules. He did everything for her to fail and other guys were backing him up because it was what good team-mates were supposed to do.

The Sergeant of the team Martin Carter tried to support Jules, he was one that fought for her opportunity as a Team Leader. He watched her during training back then when she started in SRU and he knew very well her abilities, but if in the end he would be forced to pick between her and his guys, there would be no doubts in his mind she is the one to be spared.

As usually now Jules was the first to arrive on the shift. It gave her some mental advantage and the opportunity to prepare for upcoming torment.

Tonight was going to be a patrol night. It was Friday and she was sure there will be enough of drunk teenagers fighting to keep the team busy whole night. Splitting of the Team was also one of the reasons she was looking forward to it. She was going to be paired up with Charlie, the youngest member of the team. He wasn't member of the team long enough to be completely influenced by them and since he recently discovered a passion for explosives he spent a lot of time with Spike as his tutor and from his stories he gained some respect for Jules.

.oOo.

The shift was even better then Jules dreamed for. They were split in three teams and she never saw the Team together till the morning. She was just getting out from the shower when she heard fight from the corridor. She put on her jeans and top within seconds and opened the door.

The sight in front of her eyes scared her. The Team One members were holding Sam on who's face was just showing the black eye. The Team Two members were holding Nick. His lip was bleeding. Ed was standing furiously between them.

"You'll regret this" Nick was trying to tear apart from the guys that were restraining him.

"Bring it on" Sam was fighting his team-members as well.

"What the hell is going on" Jules stood next to Ed in the middle of the fight. As the guys noticed her the emotion calmed down little bit. Sam looked little bit ashamed and Nick looked completely humiliated. Their team-members carefully let go.

Jules tried to sound as authoritatively as possible.

"You all" she turned to the guys "Go home or where are you supposed to be" she ordered.

"You two stay" Ed supported her by pointing to the Sam and Nick. When everyone else left, Jules finally turned to them, but spoke mostly to Sam.

"Someone please tell me it isn't how it looks like" she knew too well Nick would do anything to discredit her and she had some idea what kind of stories he was spreading about her mostly in the guys locker room, but she would expect Sam to know better and not to get pulled down into this mess.

Before anyone could answer both team sergeants joined them. They ordered all of them to follow.

"Stay here" Greg turned to Sam and Nick in front of one the conference rooms as he, Sgt. Martin Carter, Ed and Jules continued inside. Sam and Nick faced each other hatefully just waiting for the opportunity to finish what they started.

"Eddie, what happened" Greg asked the moment the doors locked behind them. Ed tried to give as short answer as possible.

"Nick had some stupid comments about...about..." he hesitated.

"About me, I guess" Jules helped.

"Not only" he wouldn't deny "he offended Sam himself as well" There was no reason in the world that would make him admit to Jules that the thing to start the more physical matter of the fight was comment about Jules building her way up by sleeping around with the guys on the right spots. Even he had to control himself hard not to attack Nick where he stood and if anyone had this comments about his wife he was more then sure the guilty part wouldn't end up only with cut on his lip. But it was stupid and hot-headed from Sam to start fight in the SRU building.

It took them only half an hour to come up with the punishment. Sam and Nick were called inside to hear the sentence. Greg took the hard part of informing them. Jules looked everywhere but on Sam.

"We decided to deal with this matter internally, for now, but both of you will have this on your records. Both of you are on one month unofficial probation period. If during this time you do anything wrong, I mean anything, like being late for work or wearing the wrong shirt, you are off SRU immediately, understood???"

They both nodded, there was nothing else for them to do. As they parted, Jules felt guilty. Now it wasn't only her life to be messed up. How could it get so far?? She felt urgent need of apologizing to Sam, but she knew now was not the time and place. She finished dressing up and without word to anyone she left the building.

**Next: Jules and Sam deal with this mess in their own ways...**


	3. The undetermined feeling of guilt

**Disclaimer: The usual**

Jules couldn't sleep this day neither. Luckily for her she had the upcoming weekend free and she could sleep then. Today she was nervous. She didn't know how will Sam react to the punishment he was given. She knew he was getting off quite easy, Ed suggested more severe action to be taken, but she was sure that it will be only small comfort for Sam.

Jules started to be nervous at half past eight. Sam should be home by now. She called the office to check if there was any hot call, but she was informed that the Team One left at the regular time at seven.

By ten she was completely freaked out. She called Joy to check if Sam wasn't visiting them. Joy just informed her that Spike arrived home long time ago, alone. She tried to call every member of the team, finally from Lou she found out, that Sam was going to get some drink with their newest member Alan.

She relaxed little bit to know he should be OK, but the fact that he didn't want to go home wasn't very encouraging.

At the midnight she resigned on waiting, she took shower and went to bed. Finally at three in the morning she was waken by Sam's loud arrival. There was nothing nice about him being drunk. He was in crappy mood and attacked Jules the moment he saw her standing at the bedroom doors.

"Ma'am" he gave her mockery salute "I guess you will have to talk once more to your big-boss-friends"

She tried to keep her cool, she felt like she deserved it little bit. He defended her honor after all "Lets not go there right now, sleep on it" she offered.

"Nooooo, we SHOULD do this right NOW" he spent whole night with Alan complaining about women. He was even surprised how the newest member of the team understood his feeling so well.

In the general, 90% of the time Sam was very proud of Jules, for being promoted, for proving herself outstanding. But the 10% was still there. Somewhere, usually safely hidden, was his hurt pride, the fact that Jules was chosen over him, that she, though female, had now higher rank and was his superior by every angle. And it was this 10% that caused this mood, supported by some teasing he was receiving mostly from Team Two member for some time now. It culminated this night with the support of the alcohol.

"Sam, you are drunk and it's half past three in the morning, I won't discuss anything with you now"

Jules suspected that there was some part of Sam not fully supportive of her promotion, but she knew it was natural and that consciously Sam had chosen to be on her side. She tried to prevent him from saying words that could hurt both of them once they get at the open.

"OOOO, I see, now there is formal reprimand on my record I'm not good enough for the great Team Leader"

"Sam, you are being mean" she fought really hard to stay calm, she was scared what she can hear from Sam once his defenses were weakened by alcohol "go to sleep before either of us say something to regret in the morning"

"Believe me, there is nothing on my mind right now I could ever regret. Since you got your promotion you are impossible to be around, you are still complaining about everything. Newsflash: Everyone's life is sometimes crappy, so pick all your complains and go to someone else with them"

With this words he passed her in the bedroom doors, hardly pushing her to the wall at this occasion as he lost his balance. Never checking on her, he locked himself in the bathroom with loud boom.

Jules didn't waste any time. She changed quickly and packed her bag. She left her house within ten minutes and drove like crazy for long time. Finally, as the Sun started slowly to set up, she parked at some deserted gas station allowing her tears to stream freely down her face.

She was sure only about one thing right now, her life as she knew it was over. She failed hardly at the work and now she was failing in the relationship. How could it get so far?? She feared for some time now, that rather sooner then later will come the moment, when she will have to choose between her work and her relationship. As it turned out, placing her in another team was only temporary solution. Even meeting Sam at the workplace was hard when they were fighting. She was getting ready for this decision for some time now and as a surprise for everyone, she already knew very well what her choice should be.

Only one thing scared her completely, right now she wasn't ready to pick Sam, not yet.

Suddenly she realized there were not only tears flowing down her face. As Sam bumped into her in the doors, she hit the wall hardly with her head and there was big cut over her eyebrow that was bleeding for long time now. She wiped her face with her sleeve and checked if the station was open already. Luckily for her it was.

Young guy at the station looked at her little bit scared but said nothing as he handed her bathroom keys. The moment she checked her reflection in the mirror she started to smile uncontrollably. She looked like some monster with tears and blood mixed on her face and staining even her shirt. She cleaned up herself as much as possible and went to store to buy herself something to eat. Finally she asked the boy about nearest motel. There was no way she was going home today. She needed to do some thinking and to make some decision about her further life and she needed to do it alone.

.oOo.

Sam woke up with terrible headache and with undetermined feeling of guilt. He reached to the side of the bed to find Jules, but she wasn't there. 'She's probably awake for long time' he guessed as he checked the alarm clock. It was half past eleven already.

He headed straight towards the bathroom. She was definitely going to give him hard time for the state he arrived in yesterday, so he thought it would be better if he at least didn't look like as terribly as he felt.

He was surprised not to find her in the kitchen. She liked cooking, not that she would ever admit it to anyone. He checked systematically every room in the house, then he checked garden and even the basement. She was nowhere to be found. He tried to remember if she had any plans for the Sunday, but nothing came to his mind.

Then he realized her car wasn't where it was supposed to be. He didn't know why, but it disturbed him. It could have some reasonable explanations, like she went shopping or went jogging, the park she liked to go to was quite far. She did both of this things in the Sunday mornings, but he had the strange feeling today was different.

He decided to call her. In the search for his cell phone he was forced to go to the bedroom. He got his phone. No calls from Jules. He sat on the bed and press one on his speed dial. As he waited for answer he looked at the wall in front of him. There was something missing. Not getting any answer he put the phone down and went to the wall.

There on the ground lied framed photo of him and Jules. The glass was now broken and in the corner there was something that terribly reminded him of blood. As he knelt on the ground to pick up the picture, memories from last night came back to him. Now he remembered all the painful words he said to Jules, he remembered him pushing her to the wall and he remembered getting out of the bathroom to the deserted room.

Carefully getting the picture from the broken frame he sat once more on the bed and dialed Jules once again, this time more nervously...'Pick up, please, please, pick up....' was all in his mind. As he reached her voice mail, he hang up. There was no point in leaving her messages. She didn't want to talk to him. Nevertheless he tried it again and again. After tenth try he gave up definitely.

Then he dialed Joy. She answered immediately.

"Hey, Sam" she welcomed "how are you doing??"

"Hey, Joyce" he tried not to sound impatiently "I'm fine and how are you??"

"I'm great" she smiled to the phone "so what my big brother needs??"

"I just want you to ask something" he didn't know how to exactly put this.

"Wait, before we deal with this, do you have Jules somewhere around??" She needed to gave her detail of her doctor appointment.

"Actually" Sam admitted "It is why I'm calling. Haven't you heard from her??"

"What??" Joy was surprised "She isn't at home??"

"We had kind of fight at night" he started carefully.

"Fight??" Joy heard from Spike about the incident at work as well about the mood Sam left the office in. And then there was the yesterday's call from Jules.

"OK, so I was little bit mean...rather major pain in the ass, but it doesn't matter now, I don't know where she is and she is not answering my calls"

He was desperate. Jules was passionate woman, he would expect her to fight with him, to give him hard time, to make him regret every painful word he said to her. But she disappearing like this, it could mean only one thing - she was deeply hurt and wasn't able to deal with him without crying.

"Sam, Jules is a big girl" she pitied her brother little bit, she liked him and whatever happened yesterday, now he was regretting every piece of it "She can take care of herself. If she need time for herself, just let her. She will be back, don't worry. She had to go to work tomorrow and she would never miss the job."

"Thanks, sis" Sam wasn't relieved much, but wasn't scared anymore that something had happened to Jules. Joy was right about it.

"Anytime, bro." she assured "But once Jules is back and done with you, I'll deal with you my way"

"I've never doubted it" Sam managed to smile little bit as he hung the phone up.

.oOo.

Jules never answered Sam's phone call that day. Neither did she answered calls from her ex-team-mates who were alarmed by Sam trying his luck. The only person she contacted that day was Joy. She picked up the phone after first ring.

"Jules, are you OK, where are you??" she asked instead of saying hi.

"I'm fine but I'm not telling you, where I'm"

"Fine by me" Joy agreed "So what did my lovely brother do this time?" Joy and Jules became great friends over the time and they often complained about their boyfriends to each other. Mostly it were just some minor issues with carefully added humorous side.

"Don't feel like talking about it over phone" Jules admitted.

"I can live with that as long as you promise me every detail of the story on Tuesday" Joy agreed.

"Tuesday??" Jules was lost.

"My doctor appointment, at 1 p.m." Joy informed.

"I'll be there" she repeated her promise.

Joy then tried again to get location from her, but Jules was unpersuadable. She knew Joy wouldn't tell her brother if she asked her not to, but she didn't feel like taking chances.

Jules spent rest of the day and the next night thinking and imagining other and other scenarios about what to do with her life next. She was teared between forgetting last two days and just letting it go and running away from her life and job for good.

Finally she settled for neither option. She decided to go back to her life, it wasn't like her cowardly running away, but there were some scars on her soul that needed to be healed.

**Sorry I made Sam such a mean guy, but I recently learned how the hurt pride could affect people behavior. Sam is going to set things right, though....eventually....**


	4. The men's club

**Disclaimer: All that is mine is only wild imagination;)**

**A/N Now, there will be couple of maybe little bit boring chapters, but I'm slowly building my way to the grand finale, so just be patient, please:)  
**

Jules arrived late to the work on Monday. Not too late, but late enough to make sure that everyone else would be in locker room already getting ready for work. It was like some wicked joke that Team One and Team Two were scheduled morning shifts together this week.

After she changed she made sure the guys were already gone when she went to see Sgt. Carter.

"Morning Boss" she welcomed him.

"Oh, Jules, hey" he responded never looking at her. When he finally lifted his eyes from the paper he was working on he loudly took a deep breath.

"Jules, you look like hell, are you OK??" it wasn't too polite of him, but it was true. She never realized how she would look like and it wasn't only the unhealed scar on her eyebrow. The unhappiness was written all over her, in the way she hold herself, in the way she spoke, in the way the now dried tears were still visible in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I meant...." he started to apologize, but she interrupted him.

"It's OK, I know what you thought. I just had a hell of a weekend" she gave him sad smile. He noticed Sam in the locker room earlier and he guessed Jules wasn't the only one to have rough weekend. He was wise enough not to comment on this.

"It's not why I'm here" she got back on the track "But once you started, I think nice day in shooting simulator might cheer me up" There was only room for one team and it usually took whole day, so it was perfect excuse not to met Sam even by accident.

"I'll call downstairs and check if they are free." he offered. "So, what did you need?"

"I need tomorrow day off or at least to leave before lunch" she answered.

He checked her again and offered.

"Just take whole day, it will be good for you"

"Thanks" she was really grateful and she was looking forward to spending day with Joy.

"Gather the team in fifteen, I'll check about the simulator" he ordered.

"Will do, Boss" and she left to face the guys.

.oOo.

It was even better day then Jules supposed to be, considering the circumstances. About an hour before the end of the shift Team One got hot call and when she was leaving they still weren't back. She was fast asleep when Sam arrived home and he didn't want to wake her just so they could just argue.

The next morning Sam and Jules passed each other like couple of strangers. They were polite to each other at the breakfast table, but there was no kiss goodbye when Sam left for work, no promises about the evening.

Sam tried only once to set things right. It was just minutes before he had to leave for work and he was desperate they weren't able to work out their differences. He grabbed Jules as she was passing him and tried to get outside the room.

"Jules, please, lets talk" she freed herself from his embrace impatiently and made sure there was safe distance between them before she answered.

"Go...There's no time for this now" she tried the cheep excuse. She was scared of this confrontation, she feared what it may bring. She hadn't still figure out what her choice should be so she evaded it for as long as was possible.

"Jules..." Sam was desperate. He hated having unsolved issues. It was killing him. He would rather had fight with Jules, maybe he would even find breakup less painful than seeing her every day like nothing happen although there was thick wall between them "....lets talk. I can be late for work" he offered.

"You know you can't" she never realized her mistake in mentioning his punishment.

"As you wish ma'am" he turned around angry and left for work. Jules sat on the floor where she stood and covered her face in hands.

"I can't do it yet" she whispered to the locked doors.

.oOo.

It was after ten when Jules and Joy finally met. Joy was obviously nervous but she tried to talk about everything else but her fears and hopes.

"Jules, so what's up with you and my big brother, I want all details" she welcomed seemingly cheerful.

Jules looked sadly at her.

"If I just knew" she admitted. "I've always known he fought hard to support me when I got promoted, but it was hard on him. All the guys made stupid seemingly innocent jokes about it and he tried to pretend like nothing happened, but it did and it hit his pride pretty hard."

"Oh, c'mon" Joy assured "Sam is a big guy and it is not as uncommon recently for woman to be superior to man at work"

"I know, but SRU is still men's club" Jules hesitated "You of all people should understand it"

There was a quiet for a while. Finally Joy admitted, she worked in men's domain too after all.

"You are right, I haven't thought about it that way. I have had hard time at commanding post myself and I don't have to deal with my boyfriend at working place....Anyway, what happened last weekend?"

And Jules told her everything, she spoke about every tear she shed, every nightmare she had. When they were finished Joy suddenly realized how late it was. She smiled somehow guilty.

"Thanks for letting me in...and to be honest it got my mind out of my fear. But now, let's go or we are going to be late."

They arrived exactly on time for the doctor appointment and it wasn't long when Joy was assured she was really pregnant. With prescription for vitamins she stood in front of doctor office unbelievably starring at Jules.

"I'm pregnant, I'm really pregnant..." but there wasn't a fear in her voice anymore just some disbelief, but there was something in her posture that could be described as hope.

"How am I going to tell Spike that??" it was the only thing between reality and her utmost happiness.

"I think you should just let it out, sooner the better" Jules was there for her friend every step at the way. She knew Spike for some time now and she was sure that he wouldn't appreciate long kept secret and the easiest way to deal with him was pure honesty.

"But how he is going to react?? What if he would be mad about it, he is quite hot-headed after all."

Joy was right about it and Jules just got wicked idea.

"There is one place he will be extra careful about his reaction" she started.

"What do you think by that??" Joy was so lost in her thoughts she didn't follow.

"The SRU headquarter, with all guys around he wouldn't dare to be too impulsive. And if anything would go wrong, I'll be there for you"

"But this is too public" Joy wasn't sure about it.

"Hey, I'm not saying you should go down there, come to the middle of the gym and yell the news at him" she assured "Just think about it, at the end of the shift, you can come to visit and by the way ask to speak to him. You can talk on the side somewhere, but it will be still somewhat public for him to make a scene."

Joy considered it for a while and admitted.

"It is not such a bad idea. Do you think we can do it tomorrow afternoon??" The sooner she will get this secret out of her the better.

"Definitely" Jules agreed and they spent rest of the day making plans for tomorrow afternoon.

**Next: Joy is going to tell Spike.**


	5. All he can do

**Disclaimer: Flashpoint doesn´t belong to me:(**

**A/N Sorry for some delay, I´m not at home recently and I won´t be for few next days, so there are some publishing issues, but don´t worry, I have another chapters ready for you and I will publish on next opportunity**

Joy arrived earlier then they agreed. Jules informed her there were no calls, so the plan could unveil and Joy was too nervous to wait. Both teams were gathered in conference room deeply lost in comparing stories from morning calls. Jules made sure to sit as far as possible from Sam. That's why she never noticed Joy arriving.

Sam noticed her first through the glass. He stood up from the table interrupting the discussion about the best sniper position. Everyone was surprised by this interruption, only Jules noticed her friend standing outside. She checked her watch and dismissed her team. The shift was almost over so there was no point in keeping them in. As Team Two members exited room Joy walked inside and greeted all Team One members cheerfully.

Finally she asked Spike to go with her outside.

"Me??" he asked pretending being surprised "you want to talk to me....alone??" his voice was slowly becoming somewhat dirty.

"Well, first I thought about asking Lou" she winked at him mischievously "but why I don't tell you first and then you can decide about further action" Jules was impressed by her calm manners in this situation. She had no idea what inner fight her friend was going through. She was trained in concealing her feelings by years in leading post.

When Spike and Joy left the room the rumor started about possible reasons for Joy's surprising behavior. Jules only kept her head down pretending like she was completely lost in her work. As the theories were getting less and less probable she couldn't stop but smile.

"Look at her, she knows" Ed was first to notice her suspicious behavior. All guys in room including Alan who knew Joy only from the stories he heard about her looked at her like the answer was written on her forehead. Jules blushed under the sudden attention, specially warm look coming from Sam made her feel like she did something wrong.

"I know" she admit "but it is not my place to tell anything" there was no point in playing pretend with guys. God only knows what interrogation techniques they could come up with.

Thankfully for her the attention was moved from her to the couple talking outside. The conversation they were having was getting more and more agitated. There was no possibility to hear what there were talking about, the glass walls were made not only bullet proof but sound proof as well, so there was no way of knowing if they were agitated in good or bad way.

They looked like there were watching some soap opera, mute of course, but still...Jules was nervous like it was her life that was decided outside of this room right now. Joy paled with every word and Jules started to wonder if it was really such a great idea to make her have this conversation with Spike in SRU building. Sam even tried to go interrupt them as Joy made one step back, but Wordy crossed his path and with quiet 'leave them alone' kept him in the room.

After seconds that seemed like hours smiles of relief appeared on their faces. Spike suddenly grabbed Joy around her waist, lifted her in air and span her around like crazy. The madness was probably infectious because Joy smiled like crazy as well.

There was no force now that would keep Team One inside. They sprinted outside standing on each others feet. Only Jules stayed inside envying secretly the couple every happy second. The doors were left open so she could hear the conversation.

"Will someone please explain what's going on here??" Greg spoke from the post of authority. Ed checked his watch and supported their boss.

"There are still seven minutes left on the shift so you two better have one hell of the reason for behaving like kids" the reprimand wasn't so harsh as he intended. He couldn't be too severe on them since their happiness was radiating around them in every way.

"We are getting married" Joy announced proudly and then exploded with laughter as she noticed her brother. Sam was caught completely off guard. He probably wanted to ask 'What' but his surprise was so big this word never made it out, he only stayed there, open-mouthed with the look of ultimate horror all over his posture. But it wasn't his lucky days, because the surprises weren't over yet.

"We are pregnant" Spike announced proudly. However funny it sounded from him it stopped every congratulations they were getting from guys. Now all six of them stood there with open mouths. Wordy was the one to come back to his senses first.

"Wow, you guys are wasting no time, I'm so proud of both of you" he spoke from the experience, he know what happiness and suffering could bring having a family. He hugged Joy but Spike wasn't in approving mood.

"Hay, careful man!!! You'll hurt her" she was....they both were his treasure now and he would take the best care of them.

Jules watched this all leaning softly on door frame. Joy smiled at her as Wordy let her carefully from her arms.

"Look at him" Lou smiled "he knows only five minutes that he is going to be father and he is already marking his territory"

Joy was pulled back to the conversation so she lost Jules from her sight.

"I'll go mad if he is going to be like this five minutes for all my pregnancy" she joined guys in teasing Spike.

"Hmm, I'm afraid it won't be only pregnancy" Greg thought out loud "he is going to be like that all rest of the life" the team answered with laughter.

"Poor little one" Ed agreed with the mood in the group.

"She is not going on date till she will be fifty" Lou predicted the future.

"She??" Joy was surprised that any of the guys would even consider her not having boy.

"Of course she" Sam finally found his words "and her uncle Sam is going to spoil her completely." he finally hugged his sister softly enough that even Spike couldn't protest. Joy had the feeling she saw some movement at the door, but never had the chance of actually seeing Jules leaving the scene.

As Sam slowly let go, she held him back and stood on her toes. She whispered to his ear so only he would hear.

"Go talk to Jules, the little one is going to need his aunt as well"

He tried to answer her but his words were lost in the cheers all around. Spike was organizing them all to go get something to eat together and something to drink as well (of course only for the ones not pregnant). No one noticed that Jules was missing, only Sam, but his fear he felt last weekend changed to anger for Jules running away. He explained to himself it is no way for adult woman to behave and he felt rightful in his anger. The Tuesday morning try on conversation only supported his opinion. She should be the one to make the move now.

Team One and Joy left together. Only Alan stayed behind inventing some lame excuse. No one knew what was really on his mind and no one really cared.

Alan watched them all from the shadow on the parking. He didn't understand what was the fuzz about. Women were supposed to be pregnant and they were supposed to have children, it was the only thing they were good for. There was no point in celebrating this. He waited for the rest of his team mates to leave and then he went for the nearest bar. He needed some distraction.

.oOo.

Sam came home late again. This time he was completely sober. Jules, however, too hurt to take any chances pretended to be fast asleep. Sam changed quickly and lied next to her. She was beautiful, lying motionless on the bed. He checked her now almost healed scar. He would do anything to take that evening back.

It was only few days back and their relationship, they fought so hard for, was becoming a ruin. It was so unfair, how one stupid action could change everything.

Jules was once again becoming very secretive person. She never let him in. Since she switched the teams they talked daily about a work. It was thing they had in common and that they both were really passionate about. She complained often about her new team mates. Not in some whiny way, she just stated the facts, they were messing with her pretty badly. But it used to give Sam enough inside on her state of mind, so he could cheer her up, support her or even take her on vacation like he did once when things went really bad.

Now he had no idea. Because of stupid drunken fight she now felt like she was bothering him with her problems. He knew his fight with Nick must have make her working environment even less friendly, but she never said a word. He just saw it on her she was getting more and more desperate by the day and he had no way of supporting her.

Slowly he put his hands around her, he could feel she stiffened when he touched her. He realized she wasn't really sleeping.

"Jules..." he whispered and she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, please, just don't said a word" he didn't almost hear her, but she hide her face in his chest and holding onto him started relax little bit. He listen to her plead and just silently hold her. He knew that right now it was all he could do. They felt asleep in tight embrace.

**Next: well, its hard to describe, but I guess the last quiet (almost) day before all hell breaks loose:)**


	6. Nothing rational about love

**Disclaimer: The usual blah blah blah:)**

**A/N Have you seen ep.9 of season 3....I loved it so much, maybe even more then ep.1, it was so intense and so Sam-centered....just brilliant.**

**Sorry for the delay, but you were warned. As a reward for your patience the story is starting to warm up slowly. **

Sam woke up alone once again. This time he was sure he was not going to find Jules anywhere at home. He was disappointed, he believed that after last night they could work out their differences. He started to get ready for a work. He knew he is not going to see Jules for whole day.

Jules was already at SRU when Sam woke up. She was mad at herself. It wasn't like her. First she was jealous of Spike and Joy's happiness, then she fell to pieces last night and today she run cowardly away.

It was no excuse she had hard time at work. Yesterday, Nick questioned her call in the middle of strategic training and Sgt. Carter rode her ass hard for this.

It was no excuse she was right, it was no excuse they were sabotaging her, it was no excuse they were supposed to listen to her. If she wasn't able to make them, there was no place for her at the leading spot. And he told her that in very straight way, as it was just his style.

It was no excuse for her to cry in her boyfriend arms, she was so ashamed she couldn't face him this morning.

She never used give in to her basic instincts as fear or need for cry. She was able to act in rational manner, always.

Too bad for her no one ever told her there was nothing rational about love.

.oOo.

To his disappointment Sam was right. Team Two was away whole day on call. They came back successful but terribly pissed. Jules to prevent any conflicts left Nick locked in the van for the whole time. He was furious, he was never left behind like this for long time, he was used to be Sierra One. The whole time he was reconnecting the phone calls he planned his revenge, but after successful apprehend of the suspect there was nothing left for him to complain about.

Sgt. Carter was terribly proud of Jules. She finally started to understand that as a Team Leader the main point is not to be liked but to be respected. Once the younger guys were freed from Nick's influence, they were listening to every Jules'es order and it made them realized her order were reasonable and right.

For first time in long time Jules felt comfortable in work. She had never had before the chance to use her authority to the full extend. She knew she aced this test. Maybe she was bit afraid of Nick's reaction but right now it didn't matter. She was enjoying her small victory.

The only thing left for her to do were reports, she never thought she could enjoy this duty, but today's success encouraged her. She was surprised when Greg interrupted her.

"Hey, Jules, I've heard you had a good day"

"Yeah" she smiled at him never realizing how rare it was recently "we kicked the kidnapper ass" she was like little child who just won its first softball game.

"Martin told me, you did all the ass-kicking" there was no point in hiding his appreciation, especially when there was more on his mind. Jules looked at him questioningly, he was clearly nervous about something.

"If he said so...but I guess you are not here to tell me I finally did my job today"

"You are right, it's just..." he didn't know where to start.

"Anything it is, just tell me" she was getting worried slowly.

"It is Sam.....you and Sam" he finally admitted.

"What about him....I mean, us" it wasn't fair, why had to he come and destroy her well deserved happiness.

"Jules" he didn't want to upset her, but there was nothing else left. "I don't know what went wrong between you two recently and I realize it is not my business. But it is now influencing both of your performances now"

"I thought I did good job today" she argued.

"You did, but it was for first time in whole week and don't even ask me what Sam did today"

"Then I guess you should talk to him"

"I already did, now it is your turn, just work your stuff up, to whatever end, before it influences irreversibly both of your careers."

She looked sadly at him "If it would be just so easy..."

"Jul, every relationship is hard, but if you feel this one is worth fighting for, then you should do whatever it takes" he offered his advice and Jules nodded in agreement.

"Just another piece of advice" he was already at doors "try not to do it at SRU building or anywhere near it, it was always a deal-breaker"

"Will do, Boss" she answered never realizing Greg wasn't the one she was reporting to anymore.

.oOo.

Whatever Greg said to Sam, he obviously didn't get the Don't-do-it-within-SRU-building memo. He knocked on Jules'es changing room door the moment their shift was over. She was just in shower so she never heard him knock. She was only wrapped in the towel when she noticed him standing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here??" he spooked her little bit.

"I've knocked, but you didn't answer" he started apologetically.

"I was it the shower" she stated the obvious.

"I see, I was worried something happened to you" he tried to explain himself.

"You are not supposed to be here." she was sharp with him, he was breaking the rules, again "And what did you suppose could happened to me anyway, that I've chocked on my shampoo??" in fact his concern was flattering, but she had recent Greg's reprimand still in head. Now, that she finally started to enjoy her work again, there was nothing that would force her to endanger her career in any way, well almost nothing....

"Anyway, we need to talk" Sam got to the main point.

"Not here" Jules argue.

"What are you doing, it is not like you, still run away" Sam was getting desperate. He tried whole week to set things right, he was patient, supportive, understanding. He apologized at every opportunity and waited for Jules to make the first move. But there was only so much self-induced-humiliation he could bear and he was slowly reaching his breaking point. Today, at shooting range, he scored his lowest score ever. Then he forgot to put safety on his gun and almost killed Lou when it misfired. Greg yelled at him for almost half an hour for that. Then he softly but determinedly recommended he would talk to Jules. That was what he was trying to do.

"I'm not running away" this time it was honest true on her side, she was determined to work their stuff, she was slowly realizing what was more important to her "but if you haven't notice, I'm wearing only towel..."

"I've notice, believe me" he interrupted her, making one step towards her. She immediately moved back.

"...AND" she stated like she didn't notice his intentions "we are in work" It cooled him immediately.

"You see, you are finding out another excuses. How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry"

"Are you deaf or crazy?? Don't start with it here" neither of them noticed that their voices were getting too loud and it was very probable people outside could hear them.

"As you wish" he turned for doors "I'm done apologizing … or whatever.....I'm done" and he opened the door with more force then necessary. He stormed to the corridor and Jules, still only in towel stood in the opened door not fully understanding what just happened. Her luck run off that day, as Team Two members picked this exact moment to came out of changing room. She had already taken the breath to call after Sam as she heard Nick's voice.

"Someone is not getting any today" and then explode of laughter.

She pushed the door closed angrily. 'There goes the keeping off the work order' she thought angrily. But to her surprise she wasn't mad at Sam, she was just scared he won't listen to her anymore. As she considered this possibility tears appeared on her face. She was finally ready to make THE CHOICE, it was funny, how watching Sam's back as he stormed away changed her every point of view. She was just wondering if it wasn't too late.

.oOo.

Jules sat on the side of her bed. The bed she used to share with Sam. Tonight was different. She spent the night alone, not getting any sleep. In fact she just turned over whole night. She waited for him to show up at the doors, but he never did.

She didn't have the courage to call any of her friends. It would be for the third time in this week either of them would call them about the others whereabouts. It was too much to bear. Finally at the sunset she realized Sam is not going home today and if she won't do anything about it he is not coming back ever. For the first time in long time she honestly cried. She just lied on the bed hugging Sam's pillow and the tears just roll over her face. She noticed that the broken picture was back on the wall. Sam took care of it.

When the alarm clock went off she rose up determined. Today was THE DAY when everything is going to change.

She never had the idea how right she was.

**Next: The Friday...**


	7. The right person to lead

**Disclaimer: Not again!!! Read it in whichever previous chapter you like**

**A/N I'm making up for my delays...I hate waiting for updates on stories I read as well so I fully understand you;)**

When she arrived at the work next morning something was definitely off. Greg and Martin were already in one of the conference rooms and they were talking to some man and woman from, as Jules later found out, the Internal Affairs. They all looked very grave. When she asked them if there was any way she could assist them, Martin just ordered her to gather the team by herself and to start the usual workout. The more she was surprised when Alan walked right into the room in question and closed the door behind him. They had on purpose picked the only conference room with walls, not just glasses. Although it wasn't in her nature, she was dying of curiosity.

She waited for 'her' guys but still had eyes opened in the case she would see Sam somewhere. She had no way of knowing that all Team One members were interrogated by the IA officials. She just went about her day as usual.

The first thing to set her off was the sound of alarm. It was weird, it wasn't the usual siren calling the team to action. Something was wrong and distressed look on Martin's face as he came to get them only confirmed her suspicions.

"Jules, gather the Team in the meeting room in five, Team One is joining us." he ordered. She wasn't pleased with the information about Team One but she never let it show on her. She just asked:

"The meeting room??" it was unusual, they used that room for rest and eventually for sitting down with the visitors, but having briefing in that room, that was weird. It was even on different floor.

"Yes, you all will be informed there" and he left.

"Guys" Jules interrupted them from their exercises "You all heard the boss, get your asses down there, now" and she waited for them to leave, she left last, together with Charlie.

As she entered the meeting room she could feel the tension. There were less people then she awaited. Sam, Spike and Alan were missing from Team One. Instead, there was one of the IA officials, looking terrified.

"What the hell is going on??" she turned to Ed, who sat with grave look on his face.

Before he could even take the breath both sergeants entered the room. Greg was the one to speak.

"Settle down, everyone, we have multiple hostage situation within our own building"

Her brain processed the information with surprising speed. Before the guys even realized the danger of the situation of having hostage situation in the SRU building, she paled.

"No" she whispered "it can't be happening" she didn't know anything about what happened, she just knew that Sam was taken hostage, of that she was sure.

Wordy was the one to gave her encouraging look.

"Keep your head up, Jules, we can handle it" it was in fact more confident statement then he was feeling in the moment, but she had a tough case in front of her and she needed every support she could get.

Jules was professional and she picked herself up within seconds. There will be always time for regrets, but now she needed to act.

"OK, so what are we looking at??" she threw the question towards both sergeants at the same time. She wasn't sure towards who direct this question. This time Sgt. Carter took the lead.

"We had one hostage taker, Alan Barnes…Yes, the Team One newest member" He answered the question before anyone had time to ask it. "He is armed with two handguns. He is holding three hostages: Sam Braddock, Mike Scarlatti and Amanda Webb, the other IA officer. The first two are probably unhurt, but Amanda was hit by bullet and there is reason to believe she was hurt severely with major blood loss, so the clock is ticking." he informed.

"OK, so who's in lead" it was Nick who asked the question. It wasn't completely invalid, there were two teams at one case, it was unusual.

"Team One is three men down and there's obvious personal involvement, so we are taking the lead" Martin continued "Anyway, we are counting on Team One help. I believe we need every help we can get" he checked the approving nods at the table.

"What about Jules'es personal involvemen??t" again, it was Nick who disagreed with general opinion.

"We considered that" Martin admitted "But it was either her or Ed Lane and because Jules worked with both teams she understand how every person work. We weighted advantages and disadvantages of either choice and decided to leave Jules in lead" He nodded towards her and she blushed almost invisibly. It was huge compliment for her to be chosen over Ed. She never realized how high Martin praised her. Nick hung his head down with anger. Was there no way for him to get to the lead??

"So, as I said" he returned back to case "Jules, you are in lead of tactics. I take the lead in negotiation and Greg" he turned to the other sergeant "I'd like you to be my secondary. You had valuable insight to almost every person involved in this."

"I agree" Greg stood ready to action "Let's keep the peace"

"Wait" it was Jules, she had already head full of entrances possibility counting with all the security measurements in the building, but one thing was bothering her "We had no idea what's going on, what are Alan's goals and demands." It was valid point. It was important for her, as tactics leader to understand the motivation to estimate to what level the suspect is determined and dangerous.

Greg, too eager to have this whole matter resolved, didn't consider that matter He sat back down and explained.

"Today morning two agents form Internal Affairs came to question Alan. He was accused of rape by a girl from a local bar. One of the customers there knew he was within SRU and the victim identified him from a photo. He first tried to deny everything, but things escalated pretty fast. He started shooting. As Sam and Spike rushed inside, they provided enough distraction for one of the agent to get out, but Amanda was already down. Before anyone other could get in, Alan barricaded them all in the briefing room and hasn't contacted us since."

Jules added the new information to her plans. Fact, that was determined enough to shoot the IA officer as well as taking his coworkers hostage, was proof enough he was going to do whatever it takes and the fact he didn't hesitate to do it in the SRU building full with armed trained policemen was pointing to his desperation. He would rather go down shooting, taking as much persons as he can with him then to go down quietly.

The most reasonable option on how to deal with person like this was one well located sniper. The only problem was that SRU building had glasses that were able to stop bullets from all types of legal sniper rifles. With the best they used it would take at least dozens shots to one glass in order for it to break. Any other approach was severely complicated by already injured hostage in the room. And there were of course two of their own inside, there was no point in denying it.

Deep in her thoughts she didn't even realize how she got into her gear as well when she found herself in front of locked and barricaded doors. Behind these doors was Sam. It suddenly hit her with full force.

There inside was Sam, her Sam, with some freak pointing gun at him. She realized very painfully that he can die in there and the last thing they ever did together would be fighting, the last thing she would ever say to him would be to go away. It wasn't fair.

And Spike, the immature Spike, who just found out he is going to be a dad and he took the whole responsibility of raising a baby on himself without hesitation. It was hers duty to provide him with the opportunity to fulfill his promise. The fact that Joy would probably blow her up if anything was to happen to Spike also played important role in her motivation.

Surprisingly, it was this thought that kicked her to action. The solution was right in front of her.

"We need someone with the explosives on the wall. With perfect timing we should be able to break the glass in order to place the sierra shot, if necessary, before the suspect has time to realize what is going on." She offered the final solution. The all looked at each other little confused. The explosions were Spike's specialty. With him gone there was problem with replacement.

"I can do it" sounded silent but confident voice. Everyone turned at Charlie. He sounded like he wanted to convince not only his coworkers but himself as well. "I've trained with Spike most common explosive entries and the bullet proof glass wasn't by far the hardest one. I know how to do it."

"But you have never done it before in action" Nick had reasonable pretension this time.

"No" he admitted "but I've trained for it and I believe it is more then any of you can say" he took defensive stand, but Jules was nothing but supportive.

"Hey, Charlie, no one doubts you" Well, maybe Nick did, but there was no point in saying it out loud. The others were rather impressed by Charlie's courage. He with least experience volunteered for action neither of them dared to.

"Go get your climbing gear and get in the position. Just apply the device and stay out of the side until it is completely necessary." Then she paused for while, she needed to send someone with him, with enough experience. But the person will be out for any other actions and with at least two snipers she will have to send on the roofs, the options were getting really small. Then she smiled, but only inside discreetly. There was one person she can always spare.

"Nick, go get your gear as well, keep an eye on him." She ordered with tone that left no room for discussion.

She then checked who was left on her command. Lou was already helping Greg and Martin to set the command point, they still didn't have any contact with the inside, they had no idea what was going in there.

"Wordy" she ordered "I need eyes inside, ASAP"

"On my way" he agreed. He was going upstairs to drill a hole in the room's roof, so they can put a camera in. With only head nod Jules sent one of three remaining Team Two members with Wordy.

"Now" she continued "I'm Sierra One, Ed, you are Sierra Two."

"Yes, Boss" there was only little of mockery in his voice, he was mostly supportive and Jules was doing great work so far. And to be honest he was grateful that with naming him Sierra Two she lowered the probability with which he would be forced to shoot his own coworker. He went to get the 3D map of the surroundings to pick the best locations.

As he and Jules left the building to get to their posts, the remaining two Team Two members were left inside to cover the negotiators if necessary. They would be also the ones to start with less lethal entry, if there would be any opportunity.

Jules and Ed were long on their posts when Wordy announced.

"I've got the eyes"

Jules started her portable monitor to see up close what she already saw through her sniper rifle scope. Alan was seated at the table in the safe distance of his hostages. He provided great shot for her, probably overconfident behind the bullet proof glass. She wasn't able to see the hostages so now she was terribly grateful for the camera feed.

Finally she saw him.

Sam was seated on the floor with his back to the wall, his hands cuffed behind him safely. He seemed unharmed. Spike to her surprise wasn't seated next to him. His hands were free and he was obviously leaning over something…or someone. He was attending the injured woman. It meant she was still alive, but the time was ticking....

**How are you feeling about little cliffhanger??**

**Next: What are Nick's demands??**


	8. The usual sweet talk

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Flashpoint belongs to me......but I guess, Joy is mine and the mess I'm going to leave you with as well;)**

Now, with everyone at their locations there was only one thing the sergeant were waiting for before the negotiations. They needed to find out something more about Alan. They had already his file in hands but something was telling them there was more to it. His professional record was spotless, but there were no medals either. He surprisingly split with the Drug squad at the beginning of his career but it could just be a shift in the priorities. With the second Greg lied his hand on his personal files including recently unsealed child care reports Martin dialed the phone in the room. The game was starting.

Alan picked up almost immediately.

"Hello, it took you quite long" he knew the game and when the teams outside were getting ready for him, he was getting ready for them. He took control of his previous spontaneous action and he felt that with three hostages he had quite a good chance to work something out. He was maybe crazy, but not completely stupid. He knew that taking three hostages within SRU building, two of them SRU officers, wasn't exactly the job he would volunteer for, but here he was and he would deal with it.

"Hello Alan, I'm Martin Carter, the Team Two sergeant, how are you all doing in there" it was weird starting with this line the talk with the person you knew.

"I know who you are" was the only answer.

"Good, but you haven't answer my question." Martin tried to stay on the point.

"Maybe because I don't want to" he was playing for the time, he haven't yet completely figure out what to ask for. "What about..." he continued "you tell me what you have to offer to me and then we'll talk"

Martin covered the speaker and turned to Greg.

"Smart move, he played the ball to our ring" it wasn't some stupid spontaneous action anymore, it was full hostage situation and it had to be taken as such.

"But now seriously, what can we offer him??" It was hard situation and having lives of two of their own on line wasn't actually helping. Not to mention injured female as well.

Greg worked with Alan for some time and he was good in reading people.

"Tell him truth, even the hard one....especially the hard one. We can't sweet talk him out, but we can try on more rational way, maybe even talk some sense into him." Martin nodded and started to speak on the phone again.

"OK, Alan, it is not a easy question you asked me. Let me ask you something as well. How many hostage rescue situation have you worked on with the SRU?" He decided to take Greg's advice and go the hard way with him.

"Eleven so far" was the direct answer.

"Good, how many of them ended with the apprehension of the suspect??" Alan didn't really know where he was going with it, but he saw no danger there so he went with Martin.

"Seven" another direct answer.

"That's great rate. Now, what happened with the last four??"

"They ended after the death of the suspect." Only then he got the point. "But it proves nothing" he argued "You see, I have the privilege of two hostages very important to you and the advantage of knowing your usual MO. For example, you think I didn't notice the two snipers on the buildings....They would spook any other suspect, but I know too well the glass is bulletproof" he gloated, he had no idea about Charlie and Nick preparing the charges "Now, I ask you again, what can you offer me"

In this moment Nick's voice sounded through the communication. He talked to Martin.

"Boss, he is not expecting any danger from window, why not to try explosive entry. Me and Charlie, we can have him down in seconds" he was too keen to prove himself. It was Jules that ordered him.

"That's negative, stand down. Two hostages, one of them injured are right next to window" The IA officer was lying just below window, it was why she wasn't able to see her or Spike, kneeling next to her "The blast would hurt them, not to mention at least three to five seconds Alan will have to shoot them." Them and Sam, she thought, but said nothing out loud.

"I repeat, stand down and wait for order"

There was no answer.

"Nick did you heard me" maybe sending him to such a important spot wasn't a great idea after all

"Nick!!!"

"Copy that, awaiting orders" sounded his annoyed voice.

Martin took deep breath, fight within his own unit was the last thing he needed right now. Seriously, he is going to give the two of them piece of his mind. Right after they deal with that mess.

"So, Alan, honestly, there is not much I can offer you, but let us look at this realistically. You haven't really hurt anyone yet. Amanda's injury was an accident when the shoot out started. It can be ruled as such." He needed to calm Alan, as fast as possible.

"OK, it is finally starting to sound interesting." Alan knew it can't go completely out without punishment, but he was determined to get as much as he could "What about my future in the SRU??" He knew too well any of his SRU involvement was gone the moment he entered the room with IA officials in the morning, but it didn't hurt to ask. It would give him the insight of how honest Martin was.

Martin on the other side of the door took deep breath. He knew the answer to this question. He looked at Greg and he with head shake confirmed his intention.

"C'mon, Alan, we both know your career with SRU is over. You couldn't expect any other answer"

"You are right, I haven't. I was just checking you" he said it with such a confident voice that chill went down Martin's spine. 'Son of the bitch' he thought. He would gladly go in shooting right now and he would kick his ass off this building. But there were hostages inside and he knew better. He took another deep breath and calmed himself. It wasn't by far his first stand off. It wasn't by far his worst suspect.

He only felt the biggest pressure ever.

Then Alan's voice sounded again through the phone.

"OK, so I'll make it little easier for you. I'm NOT going to prison, it is my most important demand. Then of course, some long holidays would be nice. Check for some islands in Pacific that don't have the prisoner exchange agreements with Canada....I'd love that"

The sergeants looked at each other in disbelief. He really thought he was getting out?? Or was he just messing with them. However, they needed some time, so Martin used the most common line.

"OK, let me check on that" he wondered if it sounded so pathetically as he felt it.

Alan answered with chuckle.

"Because we both know you are not going to check flight schedule or travel agencies so I'll give you half an hour to ask Sgt. Parker his opinion or whatever. I'd also strongly recommend you talk to the IA guy about the rape charges...I'd bet the girl had too much drinks to remember anything" and Martin was sure he is going to hang up this moment but suddenly started again.

"I almost forgot, we are getting hungry and thirsty in here. And I guess the chick here...Amanda you said???....would appreciate some medical supplies. I know you won't do something stupid like putting some cameras or listening devices in the supplies or anywhere, but so you be warned, for every bug I find, I'll put one bullet to.....let see.....I guess more of them will fit into Sam than Spike, what do you say?? I'm sure Jules would love that."

Jules tightened her grip on her rifle. She wished she could just give order to Charlie to blow the glass off. She had wonderful shot right between Alan's eyes as he was facing Sam who was seated below the window. Luckily for Alan, she knew better. She was even careful enough to make sure that the involuntary yelp that escaped her was quiet enough not to be heard through the communication.

Once again Martin saw the picture of him holding gun and entering the room in front his eyes but he shook his head.

"Calm down, Alan, no one else need to get hurt. We were warned. What do you want to eat?? Pizza is OK with you??"

"Yeah, get everyone one pizza...wait, Amanda is not hungry I guess, so three should be OK. And maybe some coke? Pretty please!!!"

"I'll call you when the delivery arrives" with that Martin hung the phone.

"Son of the bitch!!!!!!" he let his frustration out. Greg was the one to keep his cool

"It is what he is after, he want us angry, don't let him get to you"

"He is just so damn self confident, it is almost like he planned it from the beginning" Martin didn't have the insight Greg had.

"It was his MO, every time he was getting cornered, he turned out this play. It is annoying, but harmless, just don't let him get to you."

Martin smiled at Greg "I knew there was reason I wanted you as my secondary"

"Because I'm so brilliant??" The laugh lasted only seconds but they relaxed bit and were able to gain some perspective.

"Lou" Martin sounded more relaxed this time "order some pizza."

"Bacon for Spike, cheese for Sam.....and what do I order for Alan"

"Anchovies for what I care" Greg couldn't help himself, they all knew Alan hated anchovies "and order something for us as well, we missed lunch and I'm not sure we will be out for dinner"

"Pizzas right away, Boss" Lou also relaxed bit. It was always easier to deal with task in front of you than to wait for anything to happen.

**Next: Do I really need to write it??**


	9. The chicks with guns and cuffs

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes, don't you??**

Half an hour passed too quickly. They had only 7 minutes left on that deadline when the pizzas arrived. Martin immediately dialed Alan's cell.

"Hey, Alan, good news, the lunch is here"

"HMM, too bad, I thought you had ticket for me, but food is also good. You have 6 minutes left, but let stop the countdown for a little while. I want you to place the deliveries to the door, then I want all of you back away. When I open the door I don't want to see anyone. For every person I see Sam gets one bullet hole, for every gun he gets two more. And remember what I have said about the bugs"

With that he hang up. Martin cursed quietly but ordered everyone immediately to back up. He himself placed the pizzas and some medical supplies, checked the surrounding for any guns in sight and then knocked on the doors leaving the corridor immediately himself as well. On the video feed Wordy was providing them they saw Alan pointing gun at Sam. He stood up involuntarily as Alan standing behind him pushed him towards the door. Alan then turn to Spike, who was watching his every move. His hands were still untied.

"You know how it goes. You make one stupid move and I'll kill Sam first, then the lady you were so keen to save. I guess by then they all come here shooting, so you will probably survive...I've heard the survivor guilt is quite nasty." Alan was starting to enjoy his position. This feeling of power was something he craved in his life. He knew it wasn't going to last much longer, so he was enjoying every second of it.

With gun pointed at Sam's head he unlocked the door. Then safely covered behind Sam Alan took one step at the corridor. There was no one there.

"Great work, Boss" Alan yelled. He knew too well they are all hidden behind the corner. He then stepped safely back to the room and order Sam at gunpoint to push the box in the room. Careful not to get too close to Sam he locked the door.

Sam took once more his place below the window. His hands were getting stiff and he was really hungry, as the smell of pizza reminded him. He watched Alan as he checked the supplies for bugs and then allowed Spike to get the medical supplies.

Sam had no idea how he managed to keep Amanda alive, but he was doing great work, most of the time she was even conscious. Maybe it wasn't such a tragedy him and Joy getting married. He could obviously take care of people. JOY!!!! Her face appeared in front of Sam's eyes. They were going to the dinner today. She was supposed to pick him up. With one look at the clock on the wall he realized she will be there in less then half an hour. It was too bad, Alan being really hungry gave them outside another half an hour. She is going to be worried sick for him and Spike. He needs to do something, like now.

"Hey, Alan" he turned to him surprised with mouth full of pizza "I'm getting really hungry in here, you think I could get piece of pizza as well?".

Alan hesitated. To be honest he liked Sam. He wouldn't be his first choice for a hostage, but it just happened. Of course, there were his issues with Jules, they were annoying as hell. In his opinion, he was too fixated on her. He needed to let go, find another chick or two, realized that women were on Earth only for men's fun.

"I think I can do that. Kneel up and face the window." he ordered him. He then carefully approached him and quickly uncuffed his right hand and cuffed him by his left hand to filing cabinet that stood next to him. He than put one pizza, the cheesy one, in front of him and even added one bottle of water.

"Look at that" Alan wondered "they didn't put any bugs inside, I'm overwhelmed. They must really like you, Samtastic" he used Sam's nickname mockingly "Or maybe Jules made huge scene and no one dared to confront her. Her PMS lasted whole week this time, I guess she was really dangerous"

Sam was slowly getting what was Alan all about. He profaned females, he loathed them. Sam could now see Alan raping any woman without even second guessing it. It was disgusting. But now there was no time for judging anyone, especially not Alan.

"Yeah, she can sometimes quite unpleasant" it was hard for Sam to say this things about Jules and he knew that lying to the subject wasn't the way to go neither. He was just going along for now. He was sure that the team outside find a way to listen to the conversation and he wanted to give them as much insight as possible. He couldn't think about Jules for now. He had to believe she was pro enough to understand the situation.

Alan exploded with laughter "Yeah...unpleasant" he mocked "you made it sound so nice.....the unbearable bitch sounds more like her." Sam closed his eyes, Jules is going to kill him for that, but Alan was getting more relaxed as the conversation went on.

"Seriously man" Alan spoke with mouthful of pizza "How did you stand to be with her for so long time"

It was tricky question. The most natural answer for Sam was 'because I'm in love with her' but he was sure it wasn't the answer Alan wanted to hear. With mental apology to Jules he answered with as much confident voice as he managed.

"You had no idea what she can do with her body" he managed to get naughty smile on his face and added "and I can't help myself, but chicks with guns and cuffs drive me completely crazy" Sam caught Spike's amazed look. He was getting Sam's plan, but he was surprised how real it sounded. Sam broke the eye contact immediately. It wasn't worth the risk.

"You're right" Alan was clearly enjoying it and Sam couldn't believe such a luck "they look so hot when they are in position of power....even better when you can punish for that. You can't imagine the dreams I had about Jules and me....somehow they always involved her begging for forgiveness..." Sam felt like he could drag the whole filling cabinet towards Alan and beat him to death with the pizza slice he was holding. He wasn't able to eat anymore, he was sure he would choke himself on it. Luckily for him Alan didn't notice a thing.

"Anyway, I've learned my lesson already....it's not worth the trouble at the work place.... there's always plenty of more willing women outside of work"

Sam pretended like he was eating so he didn't have to answer. On the other side of the door the conversation deepened the interest in Alan's past.

"Lou" Greg ordered "get me anyone from the Drug unit Alan split at the begging of his career" He had a strong hunch as he finally opened the child care file. He read it out loud so everyone could hear it. Jules was grateful for anything that would take her thoughts out of the things she just heard from Sam. She knew too well it was all part of play but it was still tearing her heart to hear it in his voice.

"So, Alan was rose by single parent, father surprisingly....Mother left when Alan was three years old. His father has record of violence towards women so I believe the mother run away from abuse. But from that point the hate towards any female was getting stronger in both of them. Imagine that you are thought form age of three that women are less then men. At age of fourteen there are signs of strange behavior towards females, but he undergo some therapy and the records were sealed."

"Boss" at the moment Lou interrupted "I have Mary Johnson on the phone. She was in the lead of the Drug squad Alan belonged to. You might want to hear that."

"Put her through" Martin was the one who took this call.

"Miss Johnson, my name is Martin Carter, I'm with the Strategic Response Unit. What can you tell me about Alan Barnes??"

Mary hesitated for a while, but Lou explained her what was going on and she knew that she had to help them.

"Back then, it was my first promotion, my first leading position" they can almost see her smiling at that memory. Now she was decorated police officer "Most of my team was supportive of me, you see, I was female and young, terrible combination not even back then. Anyway, Alan caused trouble, I've even filed sexual harassment complains, but I was strongly recommended to drop them, that they would stay on my record as well. I was promised that Alan will be taken from my team and so it happened. There was no reason for me to pursue any further accusation."

"Thank you very much" with that Martin hung up the phone. There was no point to make her realize that if she pursue the accusation back then they wouldn't be here now.

"OK" he turned to all persons working this case "Let get it over with, I can't stand to show Alan piece of my mind."

.oOo.

Meanwhile inside Alan was getting ready for the big finale. He was getting tired. He managed to gain some strength with the late lunch and was trying to decide what to do next. If he wanted to get out without murder charges it was about time. Amanda was getting really weak. On the other hand with assault and kidnapping of police officers one...or more...murder charges wouldn't make any difference. And it might gain him some respect once he finish in prison.

The prison. It was the last place he wanted to go. Maybe dead wasn't so bad after all. It's not like he would go alone. There were three other persons that he would take with him. Maybe even more if he played it well.

That's idea....To make himself immortal with actions like this. It would put him out of his misery. There were at least half a dozen policemen outside. If he acted wisely he could take them all.

It never got that far. It was only by accident, he was stretching his tired body when he noticed the hole in the ceiling. How could he miss it earlier?? Those bastards!!! They are going to pay!!! But now he had a promise to fulfill.

Sam knew something was wrong the moment Alan's body became stiff. Before, Alan was getting relaxed, even though only little bit. It changed. Sam followed his look and he saw it too. It were only seconds from there when their looks met.

"Sorry, Samtastic. I really didn't mean to"

**Next: Alan is fulfilling his promise....**


	10. Self denial

**Disclaimer: I don't have time for this ....**

**A/ N I feel like I'm neglecting you...I have so many ideas, I just don't have time to write them down....**

"Sorry, Samtastic. I really didn't mean to" before Sam took breath, before he even realized what was going on he felt the pain. He never heard the shot. He felt only the pain as a bullet teared the flesh in his shoulder. The only sound he remembered was sound of metallic bullet hitting to the filing cabinet. He could never forget that sound.

"Shot fired, shot fired" the communication outside was starting to be active once more. Especially when after shooting Sam, Alan rose his gun casually and shot the camera out.

"Boss, we lost visual" Wordy stated the obvious.

"Come down, we are getting ready to go in" Martin had just enough. With shooting Sam, Alan made his first wrong move. He just lost his last possibility to came out of the room alive. Martin never realized it was what Alan was after. No one knew how deeply depressed Alan was.

Jules needed time to put herself together. The last thing she saw on the monitor was Alan pointing his gun on Sam. She knew he is not going to kill him, but the sound of the shot was the most awful noise she had ever heard. She swallowed the tears only with huge self denial. She just wanted to crawl somewhere in the corner and cry. Life really sucked sometimes.

"Boss, I have a visual on suspect" were hers words as she came to. There was job that had to be done. She watched the scene through her rifle scope. But she could only see Alan.

"Boss, Alan is loosing it. I have the shot" she was pro once more.

"Jules..." Martin started to give some order but was interrupted. Joy had just arrived and security didn't want to let her in. Greg picked the phone immediately and ordered for her to be escorted upstairs. Two most important people of her life were inside. She had every right to be in the loop. Once she was up and informed about Spike and Sam's situation she was seated at the safe distant from the command point. Martin turned back to his team leader.

"Jules, we are about to go in, do you still have visual" the situation was slipping through their fingers. Instead one injured officer they had two already. They were going in with all they got. They counted on speed and surprise.

"That's negative, Serge" Jules informed "He pulled blanks on the window. I'm switching to the heat scanning." She was able to make human figures but there was no way on saying who she was aiming at.

"Damn it" Martin cursed. Alan was finally getting serious. He wasn't even picking phone anymore. He was forcing them to came in blindly.

"Ed, what about you??" He tried

"I've lost visual as well, I'm not even reading heat signatures" He had bad angle for that.

"Charlie" it was Jules using her authority again "Isn't there any way you could get eyes in??" He and Nick were still hanging on the wall waiting for order to blow up the glass. They had to take risk and came closer.

"I can try, Jules" Charlie was rational. They had small cameras with them and the blanks didn't seem to cover whole window to the last inch. He just needed to find the right spot. Jules needed visual on suspect in order to take shot.

"OK, Charlie, you work on that" Martin appreciated Jules'es idea "Jules, once your target is confirmed, you have Scorpio. It's your call to blow up the window. We can't go in blindly"

"I can confirm target." Charlie worked fast and effectively. He had placed camera in the corner of the window. On their screens once more appeared Alan, he was pacing back and forward, but they didn't see the hostages. They never knew if Sam was hurt severely.

"I can try to get another angle on the camera. To see the hostages." Nick took the initiative once more. He still believed there was way to make explosive entry work. Especially with him in the first line. He wanted to check the situation inside and then push the trigger. Once he succeed, no one would give a damn about him disobeying orders.

"Nick, be careful. All we need right now is confirmed target." Jules was keen to have any news on Sam, but the risk was just too big. "Just stand down and wait for order to blow up the window. Don't do anything unless there is obvious threat to the hostages." She just had word form Martin they were trying once more to communicate with Alan so she held up the fire.

Things went down really fast. As Nick moved with too much zeal he slipped and made a noise. He bumped to the window with his full force. Alan reacted immediately. He noticed Nick behind the window and with loud cursing pointed the gun on Sam once more. Before he had chance to reach for the trigger the sound of broken glass distracted him for second. The last thing he ever heard was sound of bullet from Jules'es rifle.

.oOo.

All hell broke loose. Jules secured her rifle with shaking hands. She was furious. Nick just jeopardized whole operation with his stupid stunt. He even blow the window without her order. She didn't have the shot ready.

Luckily for everyone, she was a great shot. It took her only milliseconds to react so Alan didn't have time to hurt anyone.

"Subject down" her voice sounded through communication. With closed eyes she waited for reactions.

"Jules, what just happened" Martin was confused but pissed as well "We were trying another round of negotiations" He gave the Scorpio order but he believed Jules was rational enough to wait. He knew something had to happen but he was disappointed she didn't inform them.

"The circumstances had changed" she knew better then to point finger in anyone's direction. Now was not the time and it was something that you just didn't do in team. Although she had got the feeling Nick did it on purpose she would never made herself seem so weak and whiny. She could justify the action with Alan aiming at hostages in front of every investigator. There was no need to get anyone else involved. She was going to take one for the team.

.oOo.

The paramedics went into the room the moment Alan was confirmed dead. Nick and Charlie were already inside. They were helping Spike to get on his feet, he was slightly shaken form the explosion and there were minor cuts on his face and arms but he was generally unhurt.

"Way to go, Charlie" he appreciated his young pupil handiwork but only then he noticed unconscious Sam covered in glass. "OK, so you have little bid overloaded...it happens, we can work on it" it wasn't reprimand, he just stated the obvious. Charlie's only and surprising reaction was growling.

Spike was confused. He supposed they were going to celebrate. They closed the case after all, hostages were still alive, but the tension in the room was severe. He didn't understand why Charlie glared at Nick with hate. Before he could ask anything he was interrupted by paramedic. Lost in the conversation with Charlie he never noticed they had already got Amanda out of the room and now they were working on Sam. One of them wanted to check on Spike as well. He was about to let him when he noticed tiny blonde at the door. He excused himself and was immediately next to Joy. He hide her in his embrace. Neither of them cared about him being covered in blood. All Joy cared about was that the blood wasn't Spike's.

As the paramedics carried Sam on stretcher next to them, she weakened at her knees. The pregnancy changed balance in her body and the stress did the rest. Spike was conscious enough to hold her, but all he could do was to seat her on the floor. He was exhausted and worried too. The worried looks on his coworkers faces weren't adding to his confidence. Only when Sam was out of the sight Spike allowed the paramedics to attend to his cuts.

Joy dismissed offered help with wave of hand. She looked for her friend. Finally, Jules came in. She was still holding the sniper rifle and Joy could tell she was shaken. Jules fought hard not to let anything show on her. For most guys, she succeeded, but Joy wasn't most of the guys. She stand slowly up and wanted to go comfort her friend but before she even reach her she was stopped by Greg.

"Sorry, Joy, but there are procedures that had to be followed" he was polite but determined.

"Go to hell with that." Joy wasn't so polite "Her boyfriend was just shot and rushed to the hospital and she had to fill paperwork??" she was agitated. She knew the drill, she herself was subject to similar kind of investigation during her time in military, but she was fighting for her friend. "Can I just..."

She never finished the sentence. Martin finally caught up with Jules and he wasn't very shy about his feelings.

"Explain yourself" he wasn't yelling but the tone on his voice was even scarier. Joy was proud of her friend, she straightened herself up and withstand every reprimand Martin had prepared for her.

"The situation had changed, I was force to react." She wasn't making excuses, she went with the facts.

"You were informed about another try on negotiations.

"Alan was loosing it, I believe I have done what was necessary to save the lives of hostages"

"You can say you were doing it for your boyfriend" it wasn't fair, Jules was whole time professional, she never let her feeling mixed up with her judgment. For the first time she bend her head down and let the reprimand fell on her without explanation. Martin was taking breath for another round when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Boss" it was Charlie who finally left Spike's side. "nothing of that what happened wasn't Jules'es fault"

"Charlie" it was Jules that tried to stop him "don't go there" she would never point the blame in anyone direction.

They were all stopped by strangers entering the room. They came for Jules. She was to undergo the routine investigation after taking the subject down. Whatever disagreements could Martin had with her it was all gone now. He would never do anything to endanger reputation of the SRU on the outside. He knew that for outsiders what happened was by the book and there was nothing they could accuse Jules of. Anything else could be dealt with internally.

As Jules was taken by two officers Charlie once more turned to Martin.

"Let me explain..." and he continued with whisper.

**Next: Dealing with the outcome**


	11. Alive

**Disclaimer: Flashpoint is not mine, neither (sadly) are its characters.**

**A/N It is short one, I know, but I'm writing, don't worry. I hope I will be able to finish the story before Christmas.**

**Enjoy.**

Meanwhile the members of Team One arrived to the hospital. Only Greg was left behind to deal with the mess that was made in the SRU HQ. They were all nervous for Sam. He was in the surgery right now and they waited for whatever update they could get. The only info they had right now was, that the surgery may take several hours.

.oOo.

After two hours of investigation Jules was exhausted. She hadn't got any idea what was going with Sam. She just hoped he was still alive. There was nothing left for her if he would be dead.

She finally got to the locker room. She checked her cellphone. There was plenty of missed calls, mostly from Team One, but there were also couple of messages from Joy.

Jules checked the first one. It was short and dated from today morning "It's yours". Jules smiled for the first time that day. She couldn't believe that something worked out for her finally. It put end to her biggest dilemma. Now, all she needed was for Sam to be OK. There came the second message. It was bit longer then the first one "Out of surgery. OK for now, come ASAP"

Tears filled Jules'es eyes, he was alive, alive!!! Nothing else mattered now, they can deal with everything else. If only he will be willing to forgive her.

She had still stupid smile on her face when the doors opened up loudly. She didn't have time to look up when something hit her hard to her face. The phone fell on the ground and through the veil of the tears she finally saw Nick. He was furious.

"You bitch, you had to put the blame on me..." and his angry words were accompanied by another hard punch to her head. She fell to the ground and managed only to cover her face. She didn't understand what was going on.

"I have never said a word" she whispered and got ready for another blow. It never came. She could feel more then see two pairs of hands tearing the attacker away from her. She looked up to see Nick restrained by Martin and Charlie.

"She was making a stories!! Don't trust her" he was yelling to no one special.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut!!!" this one went directly towards Jules. Charlie came to her and helped her get on her feet. She was bleeding from her cut lip and was shaken by the blows. Once Charlie made sure she was steady enough to stand on her on he turned to Nick.

"Actually, she did. I was the one who set the record straight. She was going to take this one for you"

Nick was shocked.

"Why?? Why did you do that??" he finally stopped fighting Martin and just stayed in disbelief. "We agreed on getting the intruder from our mids. I did it for all of us and you blew that up"

Martin let him go.

"So all of you were conspiracing against Jules" He couldn't believe he missed it or maybe he chose not to see it. Anyway, now he was the one to end it.

"Next week I'll deal with you all. Now, Nick, you are suspended. I can't make it official immediately, but I'm almost sure your days at SRU are over. The rest of you" he turned to Charlie "can be sure of severe consequences" Charlie was ashamed of his actions, he knew the rest of the team will be as well. Once the actions were taken out of the contest he finally realized how evil they were.

"Now, get out of here. Lets get Jules some privacy" Martin didn't know what else to said. He needed to digest it first himself.

When the doors closed Jules went slowly to the mirror. She checked her face and tried to grimace on the grotesque picture she posed, but her fresh injury wouldn't allow her any mimic. With still not completely healed cut on her eyebrow from the last weekend she looked like professional boxer. She didn't care. She felt like the huge weight was taken out of her shoulders. Finally, she was appreciated. Finally, they saw she wasn't just a big crying baby. Finally, serge knew she was doing her best but he wasn't allowed to see the result. Now, her actions wouldn't look like running away. She was determined to do it anyway, but now it was easier. She was singing some easy tone when she was undressing for the shower. Probably her last shower in this building.

.oOo.

After half an hour Jules was slowly getting ready to leave the building. She packed most of the things from her locker. On the top of her bag she put earlier prepared document. It was her letter of resignation.

She had it ready for weeks now, she used to sit here alone, just watching it and convincing herself not to hand it to Martin already, that she was able to take one more day of the hell her team mates prepared for her.

She was right, she managed to get this far. Today, she wasn't running away, she was moving on. With Joy's help she found job on the military base. She was going to teach young recruits how to use sniper rifle properly. It was her dream job. She could go shooting whenever she wanted. No late calls, no dealing with the suspects....no boyfriend in workplace. Just she, her rifle and bunch of enthusiasts craving the practice she was about to give them.

Careful not to be seen she left the room. She walked down the already dark corridor she walked so many time before. Surprisingly she wasn't sad. She put the letter of resignation on the top of files prepared for Martin. He would find about it the first thing tomorrow morning. She needn't to be there for that. She left the building locking the doors carefully.

.oOo.

Ed was the last one to stay in the hospital. He sent the rest of the team home. Joy wanted to stay badly, but Spike convinced her to go take a rest. She wouldn't go without him though. They agreed that Ed should call them immediately he found out anything.

Joy tried to call Jules few more time, but she never picked up the phone. She was starting to be nervous. Joy never knew that Jules called the hospital earlier to get update on Sam. She knew he was still unconscious. She didn't have the courage to go check for herself. She felt terribly guilty about what happened and even the fact that Amanda was already awake and doing well wouldn't change the blame she put on herself.

Ed had bad feeling about it. Something was wrong. He never left the room Sam rested in, although he craved coffee terribly. He felt like Sam would give up if he left the room. It was long after midnight when Ed noticed slow movements on the bed. He immediately jumped on his feet and checked what was going on. Sam woke up steering slightly.

"Jules..."

**Next: Sam is in the hospital...**

**You are not off the hook yet, I still have few tricks in my sleeve, so watch out;)**

**Honestly, I thought about ending it quickly, but ideas just keep coming so get ready for more chapters.**


	12. The darkness

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah (if you get so far with this story you have to know the drill;)**

**A/N This one is longer, but I hope it won't bore you to death**

**Thanks for reviews, every time I read them, it makes me want to sit to the computer and update.**

"Jules..." it wasn't even whisper, Ed read it from his lips.

"Sam..." Ed talked slowly "It's Ed, I'm here alone. Jules was investigated because of the shooting." There was no reason to point out it was hours ago and she should be here by now or that she was unreachable through her phone.

"Eddie..." Sam almost smile "Why is so dark in here?"

"Dark??" Ed was confused, there was lamp lit in the room. Sam felt his hesitation.

"Ed, what's going on??" Sam was starting to panic. He realized something was wrong "Ed, I can't see a thing"

Ed was caught of guard. He didn't know what to do. He knew he should try to calm Sam down but he had enough problem with himself. All he managed to do was to press the panic button next to Sam's bed. The nurse was inside almost immediately.

"Oh, Mr Braddock, you are awake, it's wonderful. Miss Callaghan is calling almost every ten minutes, she will be relieved"

Sam didn't listen the babbling.

"I can't see a damn thing" now the first shock was gone he reacted with anger.

"What??" nurse reacted professionally. "I'll get someone to check on you. Now, let me just check your bandages" Sam hadn't even realized that when he was throwing himself on bed his shoulder started bleeding once more. When the adrenalin went out from his body he realized the pain shooting from his shoulder to his whole body. There were also plenty of cuts from glass all over him. He shifted uncomfortably on sheets.

"It hurts" he complained.

"I know, doctor will be here immediately" the nurse used the tone she was using on scared children. She knew it usually calmed everyone, especially the big guys. "Let me get the doctor." then she turned to Ed "Sir, we are going to need you to leave the room" she was very polite.

"OK" he just realized what the nurse said about Jules. He touched Sam's healthy shoulder in order to get his attention. "You hold on, I'm going to call Jules to tell her you are awake." he stepped from the door to let the doctor in and then went outside closing the doors behind him.

Once outside Ed collapsed on chair. He had no idea what was going on, he just knew it wasn't right. He considered calling Joy and Spike, but decided it was better to wait for word from doctor. There was always plenty time to pass the bad news. He could wake them when he knew something more. The only person he needed to call now was Jules. He was wise enough not to use his cellphone, he picked the pay phone down the hall. As he suspected Jules answered after the first ring.

"Jules..." he started without welcome.

"Ed..." she didn't expect his voice.

"So, you are alive" he teased.

"I guess..." she wasn't in good mood. She was exhausted and nervous for Sam. She wasn't able to fall asleep, she wasn't able to go to hospital to go see Sam for herself. She was alone home, seated on couch in the dark room, completely lost in her even darker thoughts. She felt like everything took the wrong turn.

"Sam's awake" Ed announced.

"Thank God" Ed could swear he heard the tears that were in her eyes. The more he hated what he had to say now

"There is something wrong. He can't see" there, it was out.

Now the tears were in her voice as well.

"It can't be true" the guilt she felt just doubled.

"Jules" Ed had time to digest the news and was now calm "you need to be here. Sam needs every support you can give him. He asks for you." he wasn't fan of romance in office, but these two weren't working together in one team anymore and they followed every rule that was set for them. They deserved to be happy.

"I can't....He must hate me. You all must" and with that she hung up. Ed stayed on the hospital corridor starring unbelievably on the silent phone. He didn't know what was going on, why Jules felt so much guilt. She saved his live after all. Ed never knew about all the hazing Jules was going through, he never knew how it undermined her self confidence. She believed that Nick going over her orders was her fault. She was sure that Sam must blame her for everything what happened to him and hate her for that.

Ed came back to the room Sam was in. The doctor was just leaving.

"Are you a family member??" he asked Ed.

"No, I'm his coworker. Do you want me to call his sister??" Ed was dying to get some update.

"It's OK" Sam interrupted from bed "You can tell him" he informed the doctor.

"Alright then, but there isn't much I can say right now. I couldn't find any damage to his eyes, so that's a good news. I'm going to plan the CT scan of his brain for tomorrow morning and then we´ll know more. I believe that it is only reaction after the blast. It sometimes happens when person suffers a concussion. The brain needs some time to heal and the sight should come back with time. We have no reason to expect any permanent brain damage, but we need to check every option. I just want you to stay calm and get some rest." the doctors voice was assuring, but Sam seemed so lost in the hospital bed. Ed had no idea how to cheer him up.

"Eddie" Sam was the one to break the silence after the doctor left "I want you to go home and sleep as well, there's nothing you can do here now"

"I'm not leaving you alone" Ed was now friend not a boss.

"There's no point, they are going to sedate me for night so I can get some sleep. Go..." To be honest there was too much news for him to digest right now and he wanted to be alone.

"If you are sure about it" Eddie was exhausted, it was hell of the day for him as for anyone else and he was dying to get home to his family "What about I call Joy or Spike to keep you company" He tried once more.

"No, let them sleep. They will be here first thing tomorrow, I'm sure about it. So, go home"

"OK," Ed gave up "I have to go to work tomorrow to finish some reports so I want you to tell Joy to call us the moment you'll have the test results, promise me that"

Sam managed to smile "You know the girls, they can't keep secrets anyway"

Ed wanted to make a joke as well, but the nurse just came in with the medicine. With quiet goodnight wish Ed left for home. Sam took the sedatives but the sleep he craved wasn't coming. He wished for only one person to be here, to be by his side. But Jules wasn't here, she never was. He realized she had to survive the investigation first, but she should be here by now. He was there for her when she was shot.

Surprisingly, he wasn't angry, he was just disappointed... and scared. Was she still mad at him?? Maybe she had chosen the work over him. Maybe she never really loved him and their whole relationship was just a game for her and it started boring her now....Maybe....

He never had the opportunity for another dark thought. As the sedatives finally took over his body all his fears were forgotten and he drifted away to the dreamless sleep.

.oOo.

Jules wasn't so lucky. After the phone call with Ed her dark mood became even darker. Sam was now blind because of her. She should had been able to come up with some strategy that wouldn't hurt anyone. It was stupid to go through the window, she should have thought it over. STUPID, STUPID.

Sam would never forgive her, even if (not if...WHEN!!!) his sight will come back.

Another wave of tears came to her. There was a pile of used tissues on the floor next to couch. She reached for another one. It was already dawn, when she managed to get a hold of herself. Tears never fixed anything, she realized. She changed to jogging clothes. There are other things she could do to forget about her screwed up life.

She came home exhausted, but finally her body was tired more then her mind. First half an hour was terrible, she kept remember the days she used to go jogging with Sam, it was always such a fun. She started to run faster and finally the only thing she kept to thing about was breathing. It took her almost another hour to make sure the thoughts won't come back too early. She went back home, took shower and her body finally gave up to the sleep.

.oOo.

Meanwhile Joy just arrived to the hospital. Ed called her first thing in the morning and warned her about Sam's condition. She was desperate at first but then became optimistic. Sam was always the one to get depressed and she was the one the get him out off this hole. She always was.

With smile on her face she entered his room.

"Morning, bro" she welcomed cheerfully. She took the chair next to Sam's bed and grabbed his hand to make him realized she was there for him.

"Ah, sis....I was just enjoying the silence" he tried to sound grumpy, but he was glad he wasn't alone anymore. Although Joy wasn't the person he craved the most, she was taking away the nervousness he was feeling before the tests.

"Oh screw it...." he grabbed her hand with both of his hands "I'm so glad you are here" he finally admitted.

Joy didn't have the time to express her surprise as the nurse came in to transport Sam to the CT.

.oOo.

The life was slowly getting back to the SRU. There was a crew working on the broken window and cleaning up the mess. Martin arrived first, he felt like he never left. There was dark cloud hanging above him. He had to deal with Nick and the rest and he had no idea what to do with them. He grabbed the stack of files prepared for him and locked himself in the office. He wasn't even seated comfortably yet when he stand up again quickly.

"What the hell!!!" he cursed and read the paper in his hand once more. He hoped that he was still dreaming and the letters will just change their order. It never happened. It was still the letter of resignation and it was signed by his team leader....by Jules.

Still holding the paper he noticed Greg just arriving to the work. He rushed to meet him.

"Did you know anything about this" he waved with the paper before his nose.

"What is that??" Greg was surprised, Martin usually controlled himself perfectly.

"It's resignation" Greg's surprise graduated as he grabbed the paper and started to read "It is signed by Jules" Martin informed him before he had time to find out for himself. "She gave up....and I'm not blaming her" Martin finished with quiet voice. He felt defeated. He failed to notice his new coworker was being hazed. She did her best and all he did was punishing her for things she didn't have chance to influence. Sometimes life was cruel.

Greg read the paper carefully. He couldn't believe that. Jules giving up her life in SRU, it was just too weird. Someone needed to talk to her. Sooner the better. He was thinking about good excuses to get out of his planned appointments today when Martin interrupted.

"Before you set to do anything I need your advice" at this time Ed arrived to work. He didn't get much sleep, but he was ready to take whatever was prepared there for him. Martin noticed him.

"Ed, would you join us" The Team One leaders followed Martin inside curiously.

They hadn't even lock the doors yet when surprise appeared on Ed's face as he read Jules'es resignation.

"I talked to her yesterday. She never said a word." he informed.

"Someone needs to go there and talk to her" Greg shared his plans completely ignoring Martin.

"Guys, could you just give me a moment of your time?? I think there are few more details you need to know about before you go to confront her." Martin took deep breath, it is not going to be easy to admit his misjudgment. There goes nothing...

Martin described everything he remembered since he found out yesterday. Now, even the smallest accidents were falling to the right place. How could he be so blind?? He needed advice how to deal with the guilty part. He was already sure about Nick, he had even already prepared official report about his misbehavior and disobeying orders. Martin was sure there won't be place for him on the police force once he is finished with him.

But he was concerned about the rest of the team. They were good guys, just mislead. And they hadn't committed any serious crime like Nick had. Martin knew though they couldn't go unpunished. Ed and Greg advised him to deal with them internally and he gladly accepted this thought.

"Now" Greg continued, once they dealt with the most unpleasant part "what about Jules. Are we going to let her just give up. What is she going to do??"

At this moment Spike entered the room unnoticed. He heard only the end of the conversation.

"I don't know about that" he answered question that wasn't directed to him "but I know about person that surely knows it all" and he already dialed number one on his speed dial. Joy was in the hospital, waiting for Sam to come back from the CT.

"Micky, sweetheart, we don't know anything yet. I told you I'll call you when we get results" she said instead of welcoming him.

"It's not what I'm calling about" he stopped her nervous babbling.

"So what is it about" Joy just hoped it wasn't anymore bad news. She couldn't take more of them.

"It's Jules. You knew about her plans to resign from SRU" it wasn't question, it was statement. He knew Jules and Joy were almost inseparable and it was exactly the kind of thing they would discuss together.

"I did" Joy admitted, there was no point in denying.

"So what were her plans?" everyone in the room looked on Spike like Joy's answer was going to show up on his forehead.

"I told her about job on our base" Joy whispered to the phone. She was scared of Spike's reaction. He was terribly protective of his coworkers and she knew he is going to think she is breaking his work-family. She was surprised he didn't comment it any way. He just thanked her, invited her to lunch he was having with other team members and hung up without another word.

"So??" there were five curious pairs of eyes hanging on him, Wordy and Lou arrived as well to work on Saturday to help clean up.

"She is going to work for the military. Joy helped her." he informed shortly.

There was was quiet in the room. Joy would be surprised what they all felt. It wasn't annoyance towards her. If anything, they were thankful that Jules had at least one good friend when they all failed her.

Their improvised meeting was shortly finished. They could talk about recent issues forever and still not find any solutions. There were reports to fill, equipment to check and they all wanted to finish on time to meet Joy and find out about Sam's condition.

**Next: Sam and Jules will finally meet (it was about time, don't you think???)**


	13. The stalker

**Disclaimer: Not mine.....I mean Flashpoint of course.....**

**A/N Here we go again...Sorry for the delay, but I have never realized Christmas preparations are going to take me so much time.**

Meanwhile in the hospital Sam was brought back from the CT. Joy paced nervously in the deserted room. On the sight of her brother she ran towards him. She hugged him tightly but minded his injuries. She waited for the nurse to leave the room to ask him about the results. He was optimistic considering the situation.

"The doctors agreed there's nothing wrong with my brain" he informed. Joy couldn't help but smile.

"Well, one can't argue with the professionals, but I could tell them stories....they would change their minds immediately" He was grateful for her attitude. 'Maybe' he thought 'the name Joy is right for her after all' She was keeping his mind out of Jules's absence and it meant the whole world for him.

"And what are doctors saying about how long it is going to take??" they both know she was talking about his vision.

"They don't know" he admitted "it can be hours, days, weeks maybe..." it sounded very ill-defined for Joy, but she was glad her brother wasn't depressed, so she went on with him. Especially, when he smiled honestly and confessed.

"I swear I'm seeing flashes of lights, it is not constant yet, but it is surely there".

It was the best news Joy could hear that day, but she promised him she is going to keep it for herself. They didn't want to awake false hope in Sam's team mates. It was more then sure that his healing and returning to the Team is going take time.

At noon Joy excused herself, she was going to meet Spike and the others. Even with the censured version, there were great news she needed to tell them. Full of optimistic feelings she never noticed familiar car parked at the huge hospital parking.

Jules arrived to the hospital more then half an hour ago. She felt like a stalker. She suspected only Joy to be with Sam, she knew the guys will be all in the work. They all probably know by now about her resignation. She didn't care, she left her phone at home. She was gathering the courage to enter the hospital. When she noticed Joy leaving she considered it a sign.

She didn't understand why her heart was racing when she was climbing the stairs. It was the most natural thing, visiting hurt coworker in the hospital. Especially when this coworker is your boyfriend as well.

She checked with the nurse first. She told her than Sam is resting, sleeping probably. As quietly as she managed Jules entered the room. Sam was asleep. She tiptoed to the bed and felt guilty as she sat on the chair and touched Sam's hand. She checked carefully every single scar on Sam's face and arms. She was unable to see his gun shot wound, because it was covered. She never realized the tears on her face. The guilt was overwhelming, she felt like it was her who put the bullet through Sam's arm and who took his sight away.

Jules leaned forward carefully. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't resist. She kissed Sam on the cheek as lightly as she managed and whispered goodbye. She then turned to leave.

Sam had a dream. It wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't nice dream. It was sad. He didn't know why but as he slowly stirred awake he felt wave of sadness going through his whole body. Then he felt it. Very faint odor of Jules'es perfume.

"Jules??" he whispered to the room. There was no sound, no movement.

Jules froze on the spot. She even stopped breathing. The doors was just at hand-reach. She felt the terrible urge to reach for the doors and ran away for safety, but then her presence here would be revealed. She didn't know why, but she didn't know anyone to know she was here. She was making a clean cut on her past. She was moving on, but she wasn't strong enough to just break up with Sam. Seeing him it the hospital bed awoke in her the most basic needs for taking care of the person you love. All parts of her body were screaming with the need to go to him, hold his hand, adjust his pillow, bring him glass of water... But she didn't give in to this feeling. There was huge gap between them. It was started with the last week argument and deepened by yesterday's accident. The fight could be resolved by apology, but yesterday wasn't neither of them fault but they both felt the guilt that wouldn't allow them to move on.

Jules didn't know how much time passed till Sam finally gave up once more to the medication and fall asleep again. She stayed in the room for few more minutes, just to watch him sleeping quietly. It was her way of saying goodbye. They both needed the time alone and if they were meant to be together it will come with the time. Not making any noise Jules left the room.

.oOo.

Like someone did it on purpose, Sam's sight returned next morning. Nothing warned him about it, he just woke up and suddenly realized he was seeing. It took him while to make sure it wasn't dream but reality.

He was mad at no one specific that it didn't happen day earlier. He was sure he smelt Jules'es perfume, he could swear he felt her lips on his face, but there was no confirmation. It could very well be a part of the dream. He was dreaming only about her.

His first question to the doctor that came to check on him was, when he is going to be released. Doctor smiled at his zeal.

"Oh, c'mon, Mr Braddock, we haven't got time to enjoy your company yet and you want to leave already"

Sam didn't appreciate his joke.

"There are some things I need to take care of"

Sam found out from Spike and Lou about what happened to Jules at the SRU. He was shocked, he wanted to tear Nick to pieces with his bare hands and then he wanted to find Jules and begged her forgiveness for not trusting her. What kind of boyfriend he was not realizing what was going on with her, that there was something wrong. He was worried that her not coming to see him meant she was mad at him. Maybe he didn't deserve her after all. How could he not trust her?? He knew very well she wasn't the complaining type, she always took care of her issues. How could he not see she was screaming for help?? Maybe she was better off without him...

The doctor understood there was something going on, so he answered as truthfully as he could.

"Your sight coming back is great improvement, Mr Braddock, but you are not out of the woods yet, it wasn't your only injury. We need to keep you here at least until we can take off stitches from your wounds, so I'd say you won't be released till Thursday, most likely on Friday."

Sam closed his eyes. Five damn long days in this terrible bed without Jules...how the hell is he going to survive it??

.oOo.

Luckily for Sam, there was something just happening, that would take his mind out of his suffering. Joy and Spike came to visit him, the first thing in the morning, before either of them had to came to work. He was surprised to see them both. Joy was obviously nervous, like she used to be when they were kids and she did something wrong.

"Morning bro..." she welcomed him cheerfully like nothing had happened.

"Joyce...Spike...." he nodded slightly in their direction. He was grateful someone came to see him so he ignored Joy's guilt that was written all over her face. He didn't realize one thing.

It took Joy five seconds before she realized something was wrong. Not wrong-wrong, but good-wrong. She yelled with happiness and rushed to Sam's bedside.

"You can see" she stated the obvious as she was hugging him with too much force.

"I won't be able to see anything if you choke me to death" he joked seemingly, but his whole body was still hurting so it wasn't the most comfortable feeling.

Joy suddenly realized what she was doing and let go.

"Sorry, big brother" she apologized, but there were sparks of mischief in her eyes...and she was happy of course.

Something was going on, but Joy covered it with babbling. She talked about everything and nothing. On the other hand Spike didn't say a word. He barely answered question about the SRU. His mind was obviously lost in some other issue. Sam was wondering what was it all about. He wanted to know one other thing as well.

"Have either of you talked to Jules??" he asked trying to look like it wasn't his biggest concern.

There was awkward silence for a while till Joy spoke up.

"I haven't seen her whole weekend. She is supposed to start her job on the base today, so I guess I'll meet her there" she paused for a while and then offered "Do you want me to give her some message from you??" They both know she wasn't answering calls from any of them.

"No thanks" he said and Joy and Spike was getting ready to leave, they needed to get to work on time. They were almost at the door when Sam spoke once more "Joy...just...could you check on Jules if she is OK??"

Joy's heart was aching for her brother. He seemed so concerned about Jules.

"Don't worry, bro" she assured "I'll bring you written report tomorrow morning if it makes you feel better" She managed to get goodbye smile from Sam with that.

The moment the room's door were closed Spike took Joy in his arms and asked.

"Why didn't you tell him??"

Joy found the hospital floor very interesting "I was distracted with the sight coming back and..."

Spike put his hands on her shoulders and hold her on the arms length. She had GUILT written all over her.

"Joycelyn Braddock, what on earth is going on in the beautiful head of yours???" he reprimanded seemingly severely. She gave him smile she knew too well he couldn't resist. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and lead him from the hospital. Once outside she turned to him, still holding his hand.

"I have a plan" she admitted and giving him her best puppy-look she confirmed his worst fears "and I need your help with it".

**Soooo...Jules and Sam met...I guess it wasn't the way you imagined it, but I have only promised you meeting and nothing else;)**

**Next: The Joy's secret...**


	14. The truth and the deception

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well, Joy is mine I guess;)**

**A/N Sorry, I really wanted to finish it before Christmas badly, but it is not going to happen....so enjoy this chapter and forgive me for any promises...I won't be doing any for long time now, I promise ;-) :-D**

Spike arrived to the hospital once more this day. It was already evening and he was just off the shift. He doubted it was the best idea to came here after the day they all had in work.

The formal investigation to what happen to Jules just started. There were long interviews conducted with the Team Two members. And because Team One had no hot call they spent most of the day listening to them.

Neither of them could believe what they have missed. It started seemingly innocently like forgotten report or missed bus on the way to work, but it continued with systematical ruining Jules'es creditability with hiding her already finished reviews, stealing her equipment from the locker or misinforming her about count of ammunition so they'd run off. Couple of them even admitted to few (or maybe more) unnecessary punches while training close range combat.

Every time the Team Two member was leaving interrogation they all watched him with hate and they could swear the steam was coming out of the Team One members ears. They hurt their little sister and it was unforgivable sin. Neither of them, not even Charlie thanks to who it all was revealed, dared to look them in the eyes.

On the other hand Sgt. Martin Carter was present at the all interviews. He paled completely during first ten minutes. Since then his color changed from white through green to deadly gray shade. No one was really surprised when he handed his early retirement request at the evening. His last doing however was, that he took care of his team. Although he promised that the junior members will be dealt with internally, he couldn't get himself to it. It finished with all four of them getting one month suspension and half a year probation period. It wasn't such severe punishment as to destroy young men's career, but if anything was to happen in future, there would be warning in their records.

As for Nick, he was completely different case. They actually had to hold Spike in order for him not to punch him. Nick entered with cocky look on his face and without shame talked about his 'brilliant' ideas. It ended with him being immediately dismissed from the police force and he was transferred straight to the holding cell. The list of his crimes was pretty long.

As Nick was dragged out in the cuffs, the Team One agreed they won't tell a word to Sam. They feel like Jules had her right to privacy and if she thinks it necessary she would tell him herself in time.

As Spike entered the hospital he just hoped the anger wasn't written all over him. He had mission from Joy and he had to fulfill it. To be honest he was looking forward to it. It was going to be such a fun.

"Evening, Samtastic, how was your day??" he tried to sound cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Spike...twice in one day....you must really miss me" Sam was curious what was going on.

'You have no idea' thought Spike. He was sure Sam would beat the cocky smile out of Nick's face. It would be such a pleasure to watch....

It all went in his mind within second and his answer was of completely different kind.

"Not really missing" he couldn't miss the chance to tease him "but I have huge favor to ask" this time he was as serious as Spike could be.

"I'm not sure how helpful I can be from here, but I'll do what I manage" he had no idea what Spike was going to ask him for, but any way to kill some time was more then welcomed.

"Well...It will happen on Saturday, so you should probably be out by then..." Spike played for time. He was suddenly grateful that Sam was somehow disabled. He could be quite dangerous sometime.

Sam noticed Spike hesitation. It made him even more curious.

"C'mon Spikey, spit it out!!" he encouraged.

Spike took one deep breath....'here goes nothing' he thought.

"So, as you are probably aware, your sister and I are getting married..."

"Yes, I'm painfully aware of that....So what's the favor??" he definitely didn't like Spike's attitude.

"You see, it is happening this Saturday and I want you to be there" he spat at once, not even breathing and suddenly getting ready to leave. Sam stopped him just on time.

"Stop!!!" he ordered him.

"Sit..." he pointed on the chair next to his bed. Spike looked like he would rather enter the lion den, but obeyed anyway.

"Now EXPLAIN!!!!" Sam demanded as severely as he could considering he was lying on the bed.

'OK, so no killing for now' Spike relaxed little bit. He had quite good explanation ready. Especially, when the explanation was true.

"You see, we were visit my mommy yesterday." Spike started and Sam nodded understandingly. They were all at one time confronted with Spike's mother "And we announced her that Joy is pregnant and we are getting married. She was surprisingly very excited, she always wanted grand children." Spike paused to take a breath.

"OK, but I don't still see the reason for getting married in one week time" Sam didn't like what he heard so far.

"Wait for it, Samtastic" when Spike realized there wasn't any immediate danger for him, he started to enjoy it all. He couldn't wait till he could describe to Joy every detail of Sam's reaction to this. "My mother was too much excited for our liking, she started planning our whole wedding. The moment she counted to the one hundred guests we stopped listening. The second we got out Joy announced, that it is not going to happen. I had no problem with agreeing, so we decided we are going to kind of elope."

"Elope???" Sam repeated pathetically.

"There is no reasoning with my mother so we are taking more severe action. We will just announce her we are married and there will be nothing she could do about it"

"Clever as for you two" Sam had to let him have this one. "But what about me??" he was curious where he belonged in this plan.

"We agreed we can both invite one person...Although we said no family, I believe Joy will be so happy you will be there. And technically, you are not my family....well so far.... I'm not breaking any agreement." Spike was babbling. It was very important that Sam would say yes. Joy would kill him if he didn't agree.

"Hey, Spike" Sam stopped Spike's monologue "I'll be there...if they let me out, of course"

Spike finally relaxed completely.

"Great" he managed even to give smile to Sam "I'll call you with the details"

And he was gone before Sam could change his mind and kill him.

.oOo.

The moment Spike arrived home, Joy was all over him. He patiently explained that Sam agreed and he had no suspicion whatsoever.

"I knew my brother wouldn't be the one to cause problems. We'll see tomorrow if we are successful"

She let the harder half for herself. Today, she scanned surroundings on the base. She used her charm to found out about Jules'es program and when most likely she would have lunch break. Joy knew she would have to use all the trickery to convince Jules to come to the wedding. But it was going to be sooooo worth it. Sam and Jules needed to work their stuff up and if deception was the only way to get them to it, let be it.

As planned, Joy cornered Jules at the cafeteria on the base. Jules was having great time at her new job. Although it was only her second day, she already managed to get her students on her side. She was teaching group of ten young enlistee how to use sniper rifle properly. This morning she had show off and shot 98 point out of 100 on the target that most of her students almost weren't able even to see through the scope.

"OK, everyone" Jules turned to group "if any of you manage to score more then me during the three months course in front of you, I'll buy beer for whole group at the goodbye party" she dared. As the answer she got mostly laughter, but she managed to motivate the group as well. With the one show off she managed to gain respect and the willingness to learn. It was great morning for her.

And now there was Joy. Jules wasn't planning on dismissing her completely from her life, but now there was too much emotions she wasn't sure she would be able to deal with. She couldn't take the risk of meeting Sam. She wasn't sure she was ready to face him, so she used the most drastic approach. But now she was confronted with reality. Joy put the most optimistic face as she greeted her friend.

They ate the lunch mostly in the silence, but Jules was too proud not to talk about her successes at the work so far and Joy always had some news to share. Both of them followed unspoken agreement of not talking about Sam. They already said their goodbyes when Joy decided it was time.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Joy once again put her Oscar-worthy act "I was planning to call you today, but now..." she checked her watch like she was considering how much time she had left "do you have another ten minutes?"

Jules didn't like it. Joy was looking little too much innocently. She wasn't the person to forget something she needed to talk about. Jules wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it, but because she didn't have plans for another half an hour she didn't have any good excuse. She realized as well she was going to have to face it anyway, so why not now. Jules sat back ready for whatever might come.

"What is it, Joy??" she encouraged.

Joy blushed and Jules realized it was her true expression finally. She was right, something was going on.

"You see...me and Mike..." Joy wasn't sure how to put it. Jules looked at her worriedly, she hoped that nothing went wrong.

"You and Mike (it was weird, calling Spike by his given name) what?? Is everything allright??" she asked.

"Yes, don't worry, more then allright actually...." 'DO IT!!!!' Joy encouraged herself wordlessly. "We are getting married this Saturday" Jules couldn't look more surprised even if Joy told her they were going to the Moon on honeymoon.

"Like THIS weekend???" she asked lamely.

"Yep" Joy got her confidence back, although she knew the hardest part was still to come.

"But why??" Jules was lost.

"Well, mostly because we love each other..." Joy couldn't help herself, Jules was just asking for it. As Jules relaxed and laughed at this answer, Joy told her the whole story about Sunday's family visit and their elopement plans. Jules was impressed with their determination. These two knew what they wanted from life...

At the end of the story Joy asked seemingly unimportant question.

"Anyway, you see, we agreed with Mike, that we can both invite one person, so are you free on Saturday??" it was the innocence of the question that scared Jules.

"Me???" she wondered "I'm flattered, but what about your brother??" she couldn't bring herself to pronounce his name.

"We agreed no family, it was unfair to Mike" in was little encouraging for Jules but she had to ask anyway.

"And who is Spike inviting?"

Joy knew it was coming but for the first time she had to say direct lie.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I guess he said something about Lou. They are great friend after all"

OK, she could live with Lou, Jules thought and gave Joy smile.

"It would be my honor" she answered truthfully. After all Joy was her best friend and she'd hate to miss her big day.

Joy wanted to scream with excitement, she didn't suspect it would be so easy. She had prepared long sweet talk and she was even ready to go with tears if everything else fails.

Before the girls parted, they agreed to go shopping tomorrow. Joy needed wedding dress after all.

**Next: The wedding**

**Merry Christmas to everyone!!!!!!**


	15. The great idea

**Disclaimer: I've gotten Flashpoint as a Christmas gift;)....OK, so I didn't....who cares anyway, as long as I can mess up with the characters;)**

**A/N It is not the promised wedding yet, but there was such a good cliffhanger offering itself I just couldn't resist....You can consider it a wicked X-mas gift for all of you**

**Btw, thanks for reviews, they are X-mas gifts for me**

The rest of the week flew quickly away. To Jules'es surprise, Joy was getting more nervous by the day. She was bride-to-be kind of nervous so she never supposed that next to wedding plans there was something else going on.

Girls spent every free minute together. Joy got herself new dress. It wasn't the typical huge white wedding dress. It was the color of lilac and was simply cut, but Joy looked amazing in it. Jules got herself new clothes as well. She picked a suit with pants in mild green color and the way it was cut it didn't look like typical working suit but it gave very elegant impression and Jules was far more comfortable in pants than in skirt.

On the other side of the wedding preparation, Spike tried to seem as naturally as he managed, but when on Thursday Lou asked him if he wanted to go get some beer on Saturday he almost choked himself on the water he was drinking and only managed to came out with lame excuse he was already having some plans with Joy. Luckily for Spike, Lou just added few obvious naughty jokes and whole ordeal went unnoticed.

On Friday Spike went to the hospital to pick up Sam. He recovered surprisingly fast, only visible injury was, that his hand on the side the bullet went through his shoulder was still in the sling. They went to Spike's place to have their little bachelor party. Because Sam was still on the painkillers all they drank was coke and they spent the evening remembering the most embarrassing stories about each other. Spike was surprised Sam never asked about the other person being invited to the wedding. He was thankful for that because he never was a good liar.

Girls had themselves a private bridal shower as well. They stayed in the Jules and Sam's house. It was quite weird for Jules, because the last week she stayed only on the base, but Joy came with another innocent lie, that Sam wasn't going to be released from the hospital until next week.

Girls drank wine, but only in very rational quantity. Joy took care of that, she wanted them both to be at their best tomorrow. There were so many things that could go wrong.

In the morning Jules woke up first. It was so nice to wake up in her own bed. For the second she could deceive herself that last couple of weeks never happened, that Sam would just come home after night shift and they would have long, quiet weekend in front of them. She allowed herself to be lost in this dream for another couple of seconds, but then decided to get out of the bed determined to make this day unforgettable to her best friend.

She looked through the window to notice it was raining outside, but before it could destroy her mood Joy danced inside smiling uncontrollably.

"Morning, it is beautiful day today" she announced surprisingly and Jules took one more look to make sure what was going on. She was right the first time, it was raining heavily.

"Screw the rain!!" Joy cheered further and Jules doubted if she hadn't finish the wine they left yesterday, but Joy explained immediately "I'm getting married today" and with quiet laughter she collapsed to the bed next to Jules.

Jules suffered from sudden attack of the green monster, but never letting it show on herself she dismissed this feeling within seconds. Then it suddenly hit her. Joy probably by accident chose the side of the bed Sam usually slept on. The undeniable similarity between the siblings shocked her. 'Pathetic, Callaghan, pathetic' she reprimanded herself mentally as she allowed herself once more get lost for a while in the fantasy that nothing wrong ever happen between her and Sam.

She jumped out of the bed like she got burned. Joy looked at her worriedly, but she literally run to the bathroom. She locked herself in and tried to get it together.

'Today is about Joy!!' she repeated to herself 'about Joy and Spike, so don't you dare get your screwed life destroy even one second of this day!!' it was clear order though pronounced only in the mind. When Jules got out of the bathroom she was full of smile and support for her friend.

.oOo.

Guys woke up early as well. Although they hadn't had make-up and hair to do, they wanted to make sure they wouldn't be late. Sam had to smile as Spike tried so hard to seem natural. He never guessed his childish coworker could be so nervous about the wedding. He allowed himself a second to imagine how he would behave on his wedding day. He didn't know why, but in his dream the white dress was always worn by certain beautiful, pig headed and dangerous brunette. Jules....It threatened that he would go down the road once more as he did so many time in the hospital...is there any chance for them to get back together?? What should he do or should he do anything at all?? Wasn't the most generous thing to do just let her go??

Luckily for him, Spike brought him back to reality rather drastically. His nervousness showed as a severe clumsiness and he broke already second glass this morning. Sam rushed to kitchen to check if Spike didn't hurt himself. Spike just stood there staring unbelievably at the broken glass like it had fallen out of the sky and not from his hands.

"You know what" Sam turned to his friend "Go dress yourself, I'll clean it up before you broke all Joy's glasses" he teased. It took him while to clean the mess, it was hard because he could use only one hand.

In the next hour they both managed to have shover, they were both neatly shaved and dressed in their best suits. Spike had to help Sam adjust his tie knot, but otherwise it went without any further accidents. They were ready to leave with plenty time to pick up ordered wedding rings and flowers for Joy. Spike was almost going out of the doors, when Sam closed them in front of him and stepped in his way. Spike stopped surprised.

"You listen, Michael Scarlatti" Sam talk in deadly serious voice "I was very supportive for now, but just so you know, if you ever hurt my baby sister..." he gave him threatening look "I can shoot you between your eyes from more then kilometer away....not to mention any other body parts" there was no need to mention out loud what body part Sam had in mind.

Spike looked nervously at first but composed himself finally.

"Don't worry, Samtastic" he used the nickname on purpose to lighten the mood "you really think if I ever hurt Joy, there will be enough of me left to shoot on??" he had Joy's explosive skills in mind.

"I'm sure there won't" Sam smiled as well "just so you couldn't complain we didn't warn you" and he opened doors and with the friendly tap oh his back let Spike out.

.oOo.

Joy completely forgot about the danger from Jules and Sam's meeting. She was lost in her own world now. She was getting married, she couldn't believe it. What scared her the most was the idea of her arriving to the City Hall and not finding Spike there. It would kill her...but not before she could kill him. She smiled at the breakfast Jules placed in front of her. She didn't touch it yet. Jules watched her with understanding smile.

"Eat!!" she ordered.

"Of course" Joy reacted mindlessly but didn't touch the sandwich.

"If you faint before saying the vows the wedding would be invalid" it finally got through Joy's clouded mind and she took first bite from the sandwich.

Long shower seemed to make the trick. The room was suddenly full of Joy. She managed to make her and Jules'es hair, checked if the clothes were lying as there were supposed to on both of them and in mean time she somehow managed to make the dishes after the breakfast and still sing some lame love songs. All that Jules had to do was to make sure they would leave on time. Joy still found out plenty of things that were good but could be made perfect. At the end Jules had to literally drag her out of the house.

The moment they parked in front of city hall, Joy paled.

"Hey, Joy, we are here" Jules stated the obvious as she tried to get carefully through. She didn't know why Joy was so nervous, she was marrying guy she loved after all. If Jules was ever to marry Sam...ehm, someone she loved, she definitely wouldn't be so absent minded. But she couldn't help but smile at Joy, it was so cute after all.

Because it was still raining Jules hold the umbrella over both of them. She was caught of guard when Joy suddenly hugged her an whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for everything and remember, whatever might happen in there you are my best friend" and she run to the safety of the City Hall.

Jules didn't understand what Joy meant by that, but she considered it another act of the nervous bride. Putting down the umbrella she entered the City Hall as well.

Joy waited for her at the doors, she had enough time to compose herself. She lead the way to the third floor. Spike was already standing there. Jules had to admit he looked stunning in the dark suit he was wearing. And he looked so mindlessly in love as he bend down to kiss Joy and handed her the flowers. The jealousy had awoken in her probably for hundredth time today, but she dismissed it again quickly. She wished them every happiness and...

"Jules...." she would recognize that voice everywhere. She didn't have to turn around to know that behind her was standing Sam. She couldn't move for a second. Joy and Spike parted like they would burn themselves from each other. They looked like pair of kids caught making out in the car by the father as they waited nervously how would Jules react. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all. There were plenty of people in the corridor, was Jules going to make a scene??

**Next: Do I really need to write it??**


	16. Perplexity

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Hey, it is officially my longest story. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be so, but I started to like this story a lot. **

**Anyway, we are almost at the end.**

**Btw: Happy New Year for everyone**

Finally Jules moving ability came back. She would make a run for the stairs, but Sam stayed in the way. She just made a move in undetermined direction when Joy whispered.

"Jules, please listen..."

"Joy, just don't say a word..." Jules couldn't believe what Joy got her into.

"NO!! You don't say a word" Joy talked surprisingly quietly considering how agitated she was. For everyone around it looked like friendly talk between two females "Today is not about you. It is about me and Spike. Is it such a crime for a girl to want her brother and her best friend on the wedding?? Is it so much to ask for to forget about your problem for one afternoon and just be there for me??"

"But you could have warn me..." Jules tried lamely.

"Yes, so you could find some excuse" Joy hit the right note. Jules just hung her head down and nodded barely noticeably. Joy felt like huge weight was taken out of her shoulders, did Jules really gave up, was she really so lucky?

Sam thought it was all over and made a step closer. Joy still on adrenalin snapped at him as well.

"And what are you looking at, do you want to run away as well?? You are both so stubborn it was either that or getting you two to one locked room at gunpoint" Sam could very well imagine Joy pointing gun at Jules and making her enter the room he was in. However he liked the idea he was smart enough not to make it visible on his face.

"Nothing of this kind, I've just come closer to tell you they are ready for us" he announced.

"Oh..." Joy just exhaled and suddenly she was once again only the nervous bride he was all day.

Sam picked the moment Joy was distracted to ask Spike in whisper.

"Are you sure you still want to marry her, she is scary sometimes" he pointed to the recent accident.

Spike just smiled "Now more and ever, believe me" and he offered Joy arm to lead her to the ceremony room.

Sam turned to Jules. They were supposed to follow their friends, especially considering Sam had the wedding rings in his pocket. But it was just too weird, Jules stand there like a lost baby, like she couldn't still decide what to do. She knew she couldn't run away, she would never do that to Joy, but going in wasn't exactly the thing she would sign for voluntarily.

Sam made one more step towards her as he noticed Spike and Joy waiting by the door. It was like finally Jules realized he was there, his presence hit all her senses with full force. She lifted her eyes and look at him.

"Sam, I..."

Sam stopped her words with finger placed against her lips. He didn't need to hear words. Her eyes said everything he needed to know. For the first time he saw fear in her eyes. The most basic fear of loosing someone you love, fear of being alone, fear of being left behind.

Suddenly Jules made a step back like his touch burned her. She didn't know how long they stay there like this, it might be eternity for all she cared. It was like in the beginning of their relationship, Sam used to make her forget about the time, it just didn't matter while she was with him. Back then, they just loved each other and it was all that mattered. How did it all get so complicated??

There was no time left for them to find any answer. They all were rushed inside to proceed with the ceremony. It was so natural to grab Sam's arm and let him lead her inside. She was getting drunk with smell of his cologne, she would let him lead her to the flames, she didn't care as long as he stood right beside her.

The ceremony was short. No one fainted, no one ran away. As Jules listened to Joy whispering her vows in shaking voice, she couldn't help the tears reaching her eyes. Even Spike's voice wasn't as confident as usually when he promised eternal love to Joy.

The reality came back the moment Spike was finally allowed to kiss his wife. He put so much zeal in that simple gesture that everyone in the room smiled secretely. He stopped only when the need for oxygen was unbearable. Then the newlyweds turned to their friends and Jules hugged both of them immediately and Sam joined the congratulations as well. It was surprising how Joy never let go of Spike but she somehow managed to whisper to Jules so no one else heard.

"You see, it was all worth that" Joy was married only for five minutes but she already believed she had huge advantage to Jules in matters considering relationships.

The next point in the program was lunch in nearby Italian restaurant. The owner obviously knew Spike very well, he greeted him cheerfully.

"Spikey, welcome. Should I get you the usual?? What are you all so dressed for??" he said in typical Italian loud manner.

"No, Antonio, thanks" he replayed "today is not usual. You see" Spike hold Joy close to him "I just got married"

It was something for Antonio. He first loudly complained that he hadn't been invited to the ceremony, but when he was explained the circumstances and that he was in fact the first to know, he calmed himself a bit but then determinedly demanded the right to kiss the bride. Spike allowed that not very gladly, but Antonio didn't mind and enjoyed the kiss anyway. He then disappeared in the kitchen and before they all were seated the champagne was already prepared.

The lunch went at amazing mood. Joy and Spike were so lost in each other company that they never noticed that desert was brought. On the other hand Jules and Sam were left to keep the conversation only with themselves. It was awkward. Jules did everything she could to make Sam comfortable. She would probably go as far as feed him like a little baby if he hadn't stopped her. As a result of this misunderstanding Jules spoke even less.

But what was most surprising about whole lunch was the fact how Sam and Jules behaved naturally in each other company. The few rare moments that Joy was aware of the world around her she couldn't believe that these two people are the same that she had been meeting for last two weeks. Of course they were awkward what showed as a excessive politeness, but it was negligible considering all the risk that were involved in the unannounced meeting. Jules and Sam probably didn't even realize that. It was almost funny watch Jules leaning to Sam when he was saying something or the way she helped him slicing the food. But the most fascinating thing was to watch them two giving each other discreet looks when the other wasn't looking. It was like a couple of teenagers having secret crush on one another but being too ashame to admit it.

The afternoon was made very short. No one was really surprised when Spike proposed going home. It was obvious what the newlyweds had planned for the rest of the weekend. Joy got herself ready to go in record time, Jules helped Sam get in the coat.

"Jules, it is embarrassing" Sam protested as Jules hold the coat so Sam could get the healthy hand in.

"Should I let go?" Jules smiled and faked dropping the coat on the floor.

"OK, I give up" he would definitely preferred Spike helping him with dressing, but he and Joy were talking to Antonio. The Italian Chief insisted on giving them the lunch as a wedding gift, so they went to thanks him and say goodbye. Antonio only insisted on being invited to the Christianizing of the baby. Spike admitted he wouldn't have it any other way.

However friendly they were it left Sam and Jules alone. Jules straightened up Sam's coat over his injured arm. When she was done she left her hand on his chest like she had completely forgotten about it. She could swear the hand got on her own will under his coat so she could feel Sam's heartbeat through the shirt. Sam instinctively placed his hand over hers and their looks finally met. Jules stood on her toes and slightly kissed Sam on the cheek. She then whispered to his ear.

"Sam, could you get a taxi on your own...I need to think" she then took one step back.

"Alone??" Sam didn't understand. It he had both hands healthy he would grab Jules by her shoulders and shake he till she came to her senses. It was no way he was leaving today without her.

Before she could explain any further they noticed Spike and Joy joining them. Without any other words they left the restaurant.

It was still raining outside. They agreed the newlyweds should take the car, they were too impatient to get somewhere private. As the girls hugged goodbye Joy ordered.

"I want you two locked together in one room today. I don't want you to go to sleep before you work it out. I'll check on you tonight"

Jules smiled at her.

"Forget about us. I'll see you on Monday at work. You enjoy your honey-weekend."

"I just..." Joy wanted everyone to be as happy as herself. She looked worriedly at Jules and then at Sam and back at Jules.

Jules shook her head. "You don't worry about that, it will be OK" and then rushed her to the car where Spike was already waiting. Jules stood next to Sam as they waved them goodbye.

"Now" Sam started "what did you meant by ALONE??"

"I..." Jules hesitated, it was hard explain what she was feeling "I need some time to myself, to calm down, to gain some confidence, to..."

Sam stopped her with head shake "You can do it at home, I'm not going to pressure you about something you not comfortable about"

"Sam, please" she insisted "you are still weak, just grab a taxi and go home. I'll be there in an hour and then we'll talk, no excuses, no running away" and she walked away, not even giving Sam time to take a breath. She walked fast enough she didn't even hear Sam saying "But it's raining" She didn't care. The rain was mixing with her tears as she finally took turn to the park. She didn't care it was cold. She didn't care she was soaking wet. The only thing in her mind was the fact she was about an hour to put herself together for probably the most important conversation in her life.

**Next: I guess I'll have to deal with THE TALK so stay tuned**


	17. Over

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...**

**So, after short delay...he it comes. I hope it won't be disappointing....**

Exactly one hour and three minutes after they parted in front of restaurant Jules arrived home. She posed the picture of misery. Hair hairs were completely wet and her makeup was destroyed by the rain. The wetness got through her clothes to her skin and she was now shaking with cold. But the walk did the trick. She was holding her head high and there was plenty of feelings showing in her eyes. Surprisingly neither of them were negative. The feeling characterizing here whole posture, even the smile she gave Sam when she arrived, was acceptance.

"Jules" Sam said as he pulled her inside "I was so worried you would run away again"

Jules smiled at him.

"I promised you there will be no more running away" they were both ignoring that the drops of water that were falling from Jules'es clothes to the floor.

"But you are late" Sam complained. Jules shook her head.

"It is only five minutes" and in order to calm Sam down she touch his cheek lightly. Feeling her cold hand against his warm face made him realized the situation.

"Oh my God, you are freezing. I'm so sorry..." he stepped aside to let Jules pass to the bathroom "Go get shower, I'll make some tea" he offered.

"See, who is now avoiding the conversation" Jules teased. Sam stared at her and didn't know how to react, luckily for him she just kissed him as she passed to the bathroom.

It wasn't more then fifteen minutes when Jules came back. She took the shower in rush in order not to loose the determination. She was dressed only in sweatpants and T-shirt. Her hairs were still wet.

Sam was just bringing the second cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"Let me help you" she offered seeing him holding in one hand her favorite huge mug full of hot tea.

"I have this" Sam made last two steps to the table "You sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Jules sat down and hid her bare feet under her. Sam got warm blanket seemingly out of nowhere and covered her with it. She watched him surprised. He was dancing around her like she was only a dream that appeared in this room and like single wrong word would make her disappear.

Sam still couldn't believe she was really here. She was avoiding him for past two weeks and he probably deserved it. He just hoped her being so calm wasn't a bad sign. He had no idea about the changes she made in her life, about the path she had chosen.

Jules took one sip of the tea and finally took pity on Sam.

"You know what, I don't bite" she moved to the one side of the couch "sit" she patted the space she just made. Sam didn't need any more encouragement. He sat next to her and she snuggled herself close to him getting the warmth from his body. He put his healthy hand around her. Jules sighed.

"It is so nice, we haven't done that in long time" she whispered. Sam kissed her on the top of the head instead of answer.

"You are still cold" he noticed and tried to wrapped her more tightly to the blanket.

"I'm comfortable enough" she assured and placed her already warmed hand on his chest in order to convince him. Quiet filled the room once more. After a while Jules observed.

"It is so easy...Tell me how the hell we could both so screw up????" It really wasn't tricky question. When she managed to get over all the injustices she believed were done to her, she suddenly realized it was all just smoke without real fire.

"Jules, I'm so sorry about everything, about what I said to you, about..." Sam was stopped by Jules. She shifted, suddenly being very uncomfortable.

"Sam, don't apologize, not anymore....I know you are sorry, you told me many times before. I was too stubborn to listen. I behave like a spoiled child. I'm the one who should do the apologizing stuff" she finally settled herself away from the warmth of Sam's body, but she was able to look him straight to the eyes.

Sam closed his eyes, obviously relieved. He was so happy the nightmare was over.

"I think we should both stop apologizing and just put the past two weeks behind us, like they never happened"

Jules hung her head down and avoided Sam's look

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it will be possible. So much had changed."

"Like what??" Sam realized it would be too easy if she just let him kiss her so they could both forget about the reality. He knew their relationship got to the place with no way back. It was either going further, fighting for what they believed was important or just letting go.

"Like your injury... you were shot, Sam and then..." she wasn't able to finish when the tears filled her eyes.

"It's over now... don't worry about that. I have my sight 100% back and my arm should fully recover" he repeated what the doctor said to him before he left hospital.

"It should never happen to you, nothing of this, I should not..." she managed to get her biggest guilt to the open. Sam was amazed by the guilt she felt.

"Jules, what are you saying?? Nothing of that was your fault"

"It all was, I should have known better, I should never let Nick close of the explosive materials. I thought I could control him...It was so stupid, after everything they had done to me"

"What had they done to you??" after this Sam's question Jules realized Sam had only very general information about what happened last week at the SRU. She heard about the final punishment from Spike and she was forced to give her statement to the investigators. She was thankful to guys they never said a word of it to Sam, she made mental note to thank them later.

Only then she realized Sam had probably also no idea about her resigning from SRU, there was no easy way to tell him.

"Jules" Sam snatched her out from her thoughts "what had they done to you??" he repeated question. Jules put on the most innocent look she managed.

"Is there any way I could avoid this question??" she tried. Sam only then realized it wasn't just about them anymore, she had some secrets and she wasn't letting him in.

"Just let it out, it will make you feel better" he encouraged carefully.

"Sam, I wasn't able to tell you in few past months....It is not so easy"

"Just try..." he once again placed his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Long story made short...." Jules spat out "Team Two guys messed with me pretty badly and no one noticed anything out of order. It culminated during and after the hostage crisis within SRU" she recited like it was something she learned from the book and not suffered herself. Sam tightened the hug. He wanted to know every painful detail but he was aware how hard it was for Jules. She would tell him everything....in time.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this alone" Sam whispered. Jules smiled ironically.

"I thought we said no more apologizing..." she reminded "let it go"

"I'm not letting it go, we will fight them, I'll help you with it, promise. C'mon, Nick attacked in th SRU building there had to be some consequences" it was so sweet from him, but Jules switched uncomfortably on the couch and finally stood up and started pacing in the room. She was right, Sam knew only about Nick what someone had told him, he had no idea about the range of his guilt neither had he idea about the punishment.

"It is all already taken care of" she said to the wall. She felt Sam's eyes piercing her in search for answer. "It's over" she continued "the nightmare is over, the investigation is over and I'm....hell, I'm over as well" she started walking through the room again.

Sam stood up, crossed her way and forced her to stop. She looked anywhere but at him.

"Would you care to explain??" Sam asked as nicely as he managed.

"Not really" she tried "but I guess I don't have a choice, do I??"

"Not really" Sam nodded towards the couch. "Let's sit on it" and he made a move for a couch. Jules didn't move a bit.

"It's easier that way" she explained why she remained standing "I...I've resigned from SRU"

"You did what" Sam was ready to hear lot of things bu this definitely wasn't one of them. "You just gave up??" Jules was offended by this. Didn't he see that it was the only way to maintain their relationship. Didn't he see she couldn't go back to that place not now. She needed new start. He of all people should understand it.

"I'm not giving up, I'm moving on" she said proudly and after long time look back in his eyes. "Don't you see it" now she begged for understanding.

He saw it in her eyes, it wasn't the look of defeated person, she was set on new target. It was Jules how he knew and loved her. He started to realize that her resigning from SRU wasn't the worst what could have happened to them. He used to worried it would change her unbearably, if she had to leave her job. He now saw there was more to her then he gave her credit for. He didn't know that since she was with him the work wasn't as important for Jules as it used to be. There were other things to shoot for.

"And what are you going to do??" Sam knew Jules very well, she wasn't the person to sit still.

"Nothing" she surprised him "I'm already doing it" she said confidently.

"You already have a new job??"

"Ouch, don't sound so surprised" now it was all in the open Jules was able to tease Sam again "It is hurting me" and she finally sat back on the couch. Sam joined her.

"So what is it that you doing??" he was curious, there wasn't much thing that person with Jules'es training could do.

"It wasn't easy to find a job, but your sister helped me"

"Joyce??" Sam asked lamely.

"Do you have any other sisters I don't know about??" Jules couldn't help but push the issue little bit.

"Nope, I think one sister is more then I can bear" he exaggerated a little bit "but it is not what we are talking about" he stayed focused on the target and Jules finally gave up and told him everything about the job, her first successes and the motivation the job was giving to her. When she was finished Sam asked.

"So, where does it all leave us?" he was curious how their relationship was fitting into Jules'es new plans. He was ready to make a commitment but he wasn't sure how she would react. He waited for the answer nervously.

"I guess it leaves us only with one thing to do..." she stood up and looked terribly seriously "...we should go to sleep. I'm exhausted and we already solved too many problems for one evening" and she grabbed Sam's healthy hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"You were saying something about the chicks with the cuffs and guns..." she stopped by the door of the bedroom and made sure to stand as close as possible to him, but not touching him. He was caught off guard. He had no idea where she was going with it

"...sorry to disappoint you, but I don't carry cuffs anymore" and Jules put her most innocent look on her face "but I'm sure there are other things I can get your attention with" she promised and slowly moved her fingers down his neck. His breath became shorter but she suddenly took her hand away and entered the bedroom. He followed her immediately without hesitation.

**Next: the last chapter...I guess that would be a good place for some happyending, don't you think;)**


	18. All the fun

**Disclaimer: For the last time...Flashpoint is not mine.**

**This is the promised last chapter. On first possible moment I will finish third and the last part of the stories about Joy. It will be called Tears of Joy.**

The next morning Sam and Jules woke up entangled together. Sun was already high on the sky when Jules crawled out of the bed. She hadn't felt the satisfaction she was feeling now for long time. She left the warmth of Sam's embrace very unwillingly, but the need to go to bathroom was stronger then her.

Sam woke up alone. For one scary second he thought he and Jules were still on not-talking bases. Then he noticed a slight depression on the pillow next to him. It was where just seconds ago Jules'es head rested, her faint feminine odor was still all over the bed. He smiled as the memories of last night came to him, he could feel the satisfaction going through his body, but when he tried to stretch the muscles he was surprised by sudden wave of pain.

He lost his head last night and completely forgot about his injuries. They were now paying him back. He tried to find the most comfortable position before Jules came back. He was just carefully adjusting the pillow, when she all happy and shiny came from the bathroom.

"Morning, Sunshine" Sam was convinced he was totally natural but Jules noticed immediately something was off.

"Sam??" she put the question in this single word and sat on the bed next to him. Before he could deny anything, involuntary escaped yelp of pain as a weight of her body on the mattress disturbed his fragile equilibrium, gave him up.

"You are in pain" she stated the obvious "I'm so stupid, I should have thought of it...." and she jumped out of the bed.

"Jules, hey, smile" the sudden wave of pain was gone and all that was left was only slight discomfort he could deal with "it's OK, it's only few bruises. I'll be as good as new in few days" he ensured.

"Anyway" he continued when she still seemed pretty unconvinced "it was definitely worth it" he gave her dirty look. She blushed at the memories of last night but came immediately back to earth.

"I'm sure it was" she winked at him provocatively. Two could play this game, she thought, but realizing Sam was really suffering she let it go.

"OK, that's it. You are staying in bed today" she ordered "I'm going to make us some breakfast" and was on her way to door when he took breath.

"No arguing" she stopped him before he could say a single word "You are staying put"

"I wasn't going to argue. I have just one condition" Sam was curious how would she react "You are staying in bed with me"

"As long as I'm allowed to go to the kitchen to get something to eat..." she teased. She was going to make it look like she was doing him huge favor. He didn't need to know she was planning on it anyway.

.oOo.

The next morning they both woke up completely rested. It took huge determination mostly on Jules'es side to make sure things wouldn't get out of hand. Sam needed to be taken care of and so he should be.

As they lazily got out of the bed on the Monday morning, Sam realized he had to go to the SRU to fill some paperwork about the incident. Jules had only afternoon classes on Monday so she offered to drive him.

It was weird for both of them to found themselves in front of the SRU building. Jules couldn't believe it was only week since she was there for the last time. It was like forever and she realized that last time she felt here like home was when she was still on Team One. The Team Two members never allowed her to feel comfortably let alone happy at work.

It was over now. She knew there was no way she could meet any of them in the building today but she was worried anyway. Sam put his arm encouragingly around her but offered anyway.

"You can just wait in the car, if you want to. Or you can drive off, I can catch a bus on my way back."

"No" and the I-can-do-it attitude was written all over her. They barely got to the door when they noticed another couple going in that direction. Spike and Joy was still so lost in each other company that they could bump onto Sam and Jules and never noticing them.

"Look at them" Sam teased loudly enough to get through even to the newlyweds "and I thought getting married would cut this crap"

"Ah, Sammy" Jules freed herself from Sam's arm "let them be. They are so sweet" and she hugged Joy welcome.

"So what are you doing here anyway" Spike was little bit ashamed someone saw him being so lost in love.

"Paperwork" Sam explained shortly "And what about you sis?"

"Mickey is going to tell everyone he got married...and honestly, I couldn't let him have all the fun alone" she smiled and entered the building. The others followed her.

The first person to notice them inside was Greg. He had his head full of problems. The SRU was one whole team down and they needed replacement, even though temporary. And of course there was the gap in his own team and Sam probably would need some temporary replacement as well. Anyway, he had so much work, that his reaction was rather harsh.

"Scarlatti, you are late" he growled at the only recently active member of the SRU in group "I hope you have one hell of the reason"

"Oh, he definitely have one" Joy inserted. She was right, it was going to be soooo good. Greg seemed to only then realize that there was whole group of them. He was getting curious.

Seeing that there was something going on the rest of the team got out on the corridor. They were just joining them when Greg asked.

"Care to elaborate, Joy??"

"About what??" it was Lou who asked the question which was bothering the whole just arrived Team.

"About why is constable Scarlatti late for work today" Greg dared. Joy stood up for the challenge. Before Spike could stop her, she put her right hand around his waist and holding him tightly she extended her left hand so everyone could see her ring.

"We got married this weekend" she announced while holding the laughter inside. The four men opened their mouths in disbelief and stared at her hand like they had never saw a ring before. First to come to senses was Wordy.

"Congratulations, both of you" he shook Spike's hand and kissed Joy on the cheek. She blushed under the stares the guys were giving her.

"You are kidding us, right..." Ed still couldn't imagine Spike being a responsible husband providing for a family.

"They are not" Sam said and the rest of the gathering suddenly realized he and Jules were there as well "we witness it....it's done, seriously" he couldn't help himself.

Lou finally got his wits back.

"You invited them and not me???" he faked the hurt really well "it's..." he was looking for right word when he finally flashed his best mischievous smile "...disturbing" he finished the sentence. Finally everyone relaxed and smiled.

"Anyway" Ed observed "it still doesn't explain why he was late today" Spike's ears turned red and he tried to turn invisible when Greg took pity on him.

"I guess we don't want to know, Eddie" and it started new wave of laughter but this time even Spike joined them, especially when Lou added

"But there's already one baby on the way, so honestly, what could they be doing???"

When they calmed back again Greg turned to the other couple "I hope you two didn't get married as well" he caught the two of them completely off guard.

"No, I'm just here to fill the incident report" Sam babbled nervously.

"Good" Greg had sparks of enjoyment in his eyes "Just so you know the fact Jules no longer works for SRU changes nothing"

Jules eyes filled with tears. Did they really wasn't angry at her for leaving?? Did they really still believed she was one of them?? She left them without previous warning after all. Jules just managed to get smile on her face when Ed added.

"That's right, we are not giving her just to anybody. She is part of the family after all" he warned.

"There's so many hoops you will have to jump through, Samtastic" Wordy wouldn't let go.

Sam looked surprised at the group. What happened, they were making fun of Spike just seconds ago and now he was in the middle of attention. He turned to Spike and half whispered.

"Suddenly, the whole elopement scenario doesn't seem so unreal...ouch" the elbow was very carefully sticked under his ribs. Jules made sure she didn't hurt him, she just pushed strong enough to make her point.

"If we ever get married, Sammy" she informed him so innocently "it's gonna be huge white wedding with all our friends there"

Sam paled at this little bit. Luckily no one noticed him, they were all concentrated at Jules and offered her more and more extreme wedding plans. Sam discomfort lasted only for a while. Suddenly in front of his eyes he saw Jules in white wedding dress with veil over her face. Smile exchanged his distressed look. When he noticed happy smiled on Joy's and Spike's faces he realized Jules was definitely worth jumping through some hoops....even if they should be on fire.

**END**


End file.
